


Corner of the Sky

by idontevenlogic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A wedding in the future perhaps?, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Violence, Critical Role references because I am weak for D&D, Dragon Hunters, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Flying, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lack of supervision has led me to write smut so, Lots of dragons - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, magic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenlogic/pseuds/idontevenlogic
Summary: They stayed in silence and Hajime could see that it was killing the other, but he didn't know what else to say. Goodbye? It seemed too permanent. Hajime didn't want their distance to be lasting, but wanted Tooru’s presence at his side to be indefinite. When Tooru stood beside him as the boat drew closer, he mumbled something along the lines of a farewell and started to retreat. Hajime couldn't let him go, though. He grabbed Tooru’s arm and asked what he had already asked so many times before, “Tooru, please come with me?”





	1. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet  
> Still the road keeps on telling me to go on  
> Something is pulling me  
> I feel the gravity of it all"  
> -Gravity, Wolf's Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for the draconian language will be put up here in the beginning. I used the website http://draconic.twilightrealm.com to write out the draconian because I'm too lazy to come up with another language all together, again. I did that once for a friend and it was too much of a hassle so I took the easy way out this time. 
> 
> Vomindok - Unknown

In the torrent sea of the Vomindok, there lived a set of spacious islands under the rule of the Aoba Jōsai clan. There, you will find a set of rules that must be taken to heart by all those who reside on said islands.

Rule 1) You must respect the waters and trees around you. The sea of Vomindok, and its children, the rivers, provide ways to fish if you are worthy to sail the waters, and trees are kind enough to provide you with all sorts of fruits and berries to eat.

Rule 2) Live justly, as if you were about to ascend to a throne yourself. If you hold your head high and command a certain amount of respect, if you prove yourself to be a wise man or woman, you will receive as such.

Rule 3) Take care of your neighbors, do not abandon them to wirily, fickle hands of Time. Time is short, obscure, and no one knows how long they will be walking beside those they love, so take care of one another until Death is ready for their souls in the Underlands.

Rule 4) Never feel as though asking for aid is a weakness, it is a sign of growing trust and should not be demeaned in any respect.

Rule 5) Respect all living things. Pray to the gods before you kill a living animal, be it fish or sheep, that they have provided for you to eat.

And, finally, Rule 6) All dragons are a threat, show no mercy, for they are creatures of perversion that escaped the dungeons of the Underlands and have taken over the worlds like an infestation. They were supposed to be the obedient familiars of Death, until they rebelled, seeking their own dark ways of life. Killing, stealing, hoarding, and mischief.

Iwaizumi Hajime had been taught these rules, had them drilled in his mind, since he was a baby. His father was the chief, and Hajime was next in line to succeed him. He took the rules to heart, taught them himself to the youngest generation of Aoba Jōsai’s children, became the most proficient sailor, and was known the best dragon hunter in his clan’s islands. Yes, at times, the weight bore him down like lead, but he rose above his difficulties, knowing that there would only be more demanding, difficult, and dangerous tasks ahead for him when he became chief.

He was his father’s pride. He would do all he could to make his father and the entire clan proud.

As he brought the axe down on the dragon’s head, this is what he promised himself. He stared down as the large lizard became limp, a few spurts of blood painting his face. He raised his head towards the heavens and scanned for any more dragons, any more blurred figures in the night sky, but none appeared in his eyesight. He returned his gaze to his surroundings, taking in the burning buildings, alight with orange and red flames that danced elusively in the night air. He motioned for his two guards, Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei, to go aid in the infirmary while he went to aid in the dousing of the fires.

Together with other members of the clan, he heaved bucket after bucket of water onto the flames. It was hard work and his muscles and wounds screamed, begging for him to stop and rest, but he couldn’t. His people needed him. He worked through the pain, ignoring the warm, sticky feeling of blood moving down his right side. Several of the men commented on it, but he waved their worries away by hauling up another bucket of water. His determination inspired them to continue on as well, and they eventually doused all the flames on their island.

Hajime stared at the charcoal remains of Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi’s house. There would be no further use for it’s wood than lighting fires to cook meals with. Hajime offered for them to stay with his family, but Daichi politely declined, saying that his mother was already making plans to take them in while they rebuilt their home. Being a member of the Council, Daichi could have insisted that his and his husband’s home take priority in the construction, but it was good thing the council member had a tender heart, making Hajime promise that all families with poorer income receive their homes first.

After visiting with a few others families, to see if any were in need of lodgings or if they needed to prepare a Farewell voyage for a lost one, he proceeded towards the infirmary. Koushi was there, tending to a mother who was clutching her pregnant belly, from which blood was pouring out profusely. She was crying out, pained and broken, praying for the gods to spare her child and to take her life instead. One look from Koushi gave Hajime a sickening sense that her prayers would not be answered. So he took a seat beside her and held her hand.

She looked at him, eyes shining like glass as she blubbered out a choked form thanks, grasping his hand so tightly he wondered if it would only take seconds for the hand to go numb. As she continued praying, Hajime surveyed the rest of the large tent in which the infirmary was set. All around him were people murmuring for the gods to spare their lives or to grant them peace in death. The stench of blood was inescapable, creating swirls of nausea in his guts.

Dragons did this. Disgusting lizards of flame came and took lives and livelihoods. All they were good for was destruction, pervading the air with their hungry flames and unsettling the young with greedy, beady eyes. Hajime hated dragons, had hated them ever since he was little and bore witness to how unyielding and murderous dragons could truly be. He watched his mother being carried into the night and ripped apart by two dragon who had been fighting to eat her. They were unholy beasts, hell-sent, and bloodthirsty, incapable of speech or love.

Killing them, killing as many as he could, was the only gift to the world Hajime thought he provided to the best of his abilities. Decapitating a dragon was satisfying, stabbing it through the heart and watching the embers inside its heart die down into coal was liberating. Knowing that he probably saved lives by slaying dragons made Hajime feel like a hero, defeating villain after villain.

There were many things in the world that deserved mercy: fowl, felines, canines, and rodents, but not dragons. The lizards only deserved to meet their master once more before they disappeared.

The woman’s hand fell limp in his and he turned abruptly to see if she was dead. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling, unblinking and glazed over, her chest was unmoving, and the rush of adrenaline to her cheeks had already vanished like a bad dream. Koushi stepped away from the body, his shoulders trembling and hands dripping blood. “I couldn't save her or the child,” he sobbed.

“You did all you could,” Hajime assured him. He laid the hand that the woman had clasped on her chest and let her lie. He stood then reached forward and slowly closed her eyes, murmuring a soft farewell.

“You are injured, Hajime, sit right back down,” Koushi commanded, his tone rather harsh. Hajime didn't reprimand him, knowing that it was only the doctor’s emotions talking. So, he moved and sat down on the cot next to the dead woman, with a hiss of pain as he did so. It stung, like fire was still licking at him, as he removed his shirt so his friend could get a better look at the wound. “How long did you wait until you decided to come in?”

“About two hours,” Hajime answered honestly. There was no sense in lying to someone like Sugawara Koushi. He could read people like a book and was always, somehow, able to guess the truth within seconds after the lie slipped out.

“Gods, Hajime, you are incredibly stupid,” Koushi scolded, lips pursed with vexation. “You’re no use to your people if you put off your own health. With your own father’s health declining, the people need to see you strong and undamaged.”

“The people know that I'm not a god,” Hajime replied, flinching as he felt the sting of alcohol poured onto the wound. “They have seen me fight dragons before. Besides, scars build character, or so my father tells me.”

Koushi chuckled and shook his head. Hajime could see why Daichi had fallen in love with the man so quickly. Koushi had the appearance of an angel. His copper eyes were kind like a mother’s, and his silver hair shined like the most expensive and polished metals you could find in trade markets. He was gentle in his movements and graceful, as he sewed Hajime’s wound shut. Daichi was lucky to have found and married such a beautiful man.

Marriage, that word had been thrown around quite a bit by his father lately. Of course, since Hajime had never shown interests in settling down and producing heirs, his father worried, even though his son was only eighteen years of age. He didn't have the heart to tell his father that he preferred the company of men to women, so a blood heir was practically out of the question for the time being. Instead, he kept informing his father that the right one would come along and then an heir would be brought forth.

That eased his father’s mind greatly.

Once Koushi clipped the end of the thread that closed his wounds, Hajime stood and slipped his shirt back on, despite his friend telling him to rest a few moments more, but he declined. He needed to visit his father and report the damages. He made his way through the island, heading towards the highest hill, on which his home sat. It was luxurious and spacious, with multiple floors and rooms for guests, and he could already see a few moving in with what was left of their belongings.

Hajime made his way up the staircase, his hands brushing along the carvings of his father killing and slaying dragons, just as Hajime did now. He knocked on his father’s door and waited for an acknowledgment to enter. His father’s voice faintly called out for him and he opened the door.

Iwaizumi Takeshi was bedridden, after a brutal heart attack during a dragon invasion. The dragon had not let up its attack, striking his father in the spine with its nasty tail, and left his limbs from the waist down paralyzed. Hajime had taken over the village duties since the incident, relying heavily on his lessons teacher Takeda Ittetsu and combat trainer Ukai Keishin for advice. They had fought alongside his father and knew the villages inside and out. His father had been pleased to know that they were going to help his heir become better prepare for his time as chief.

“Hajime,” his father greeted him.

“Father,” Hajime returned. He sat down on the chair next to his father’s bed.

“Your hands are bloody, son, you should wash them. A leader cannot be seen with blood on his hands. You must show no signs of guilt or bear any symbol of guilt.”

“Don’t worry yourself, father, this is the blood of one of our own. She was attacked by a dragon, killing both her and her child. I was holding her hand as she passed on.”

Takeshi beamed at him through his salt and pepper beard. “You are your mother’s son.” That made Hajime swell with pride. His father tried to reposition himself so he was sitting up more, but only ended up halting and cursing under his breath. “What are the damages this time, my son?”

Hajime sighed, looking out the window on the other side of his father’s bed. Plumes of smoke still rose from the ashes of burnt homes. He could see the trees surrounding this section of the island were collapsing as members of the village chopped down the dead ones. “We’ve taken a fair amount of damage. Many homes were burnt down. I have said that we will take in those that we can. I assumed you would be fine with it. The storage barns were burnt down and many of the livestock were taken during the invasion.”

“Disgusting creatures,” his father cursed. “How long must we fight what the gods couldn't keep locked up?”

“I killed fifteen tonight, father,” Hajime continued after a beat of silence. “They’re coming after us in greater numbers. I’m afraid that we might have to ask neighboring clans for aid in our defenses. If the dragons attack us again soon, we will not stand much of a chance and we will lose more of our people.”

His father grunted in agreement. His eyes, a dark green like Hajime’s, were steeled in thought. “We might have to ask Shiratorizawa for aid. They are the strongest clan in the area.” He huffed and turned towards the window, joining his son at gazing at their lands, which, if they didn't ask for aid soon, could be gone before they knew it. “However, they are six months away by boat, eight by merchant ships.”

Hajime clasped his hands together nervously in his lap. “I could go, father.”

“What?” his father asked, incredulously. “What makes you think—”

“Father, I can sail faster than any other sailor in all of Vomindok. I know the way, and making the trip across the Angry Sea will only earn me the respect of the Shiratorizawa rulers. They will see that since I sacrificed my life to cross the waters and that we truly are in need of their help.”

The chief’s glare was intense, enough to startle a dragon, but Hajime had lived his whole life with that scowl. He had stared down dragons himself, so he knew he could withstand his father’s glare of ire. The answer was there, though: No. He wouldn't be allowed to go. Not only was it too risky for himself, but who would lead the defenses against any dragon attacks? Hajime trusted Keishin, the one who taught him everything about killing dragons, to lead the people. That was settled, but no one was allowed to leave the islands without the permission of the chief. A rule that, for his people, Hajime was willing to break.

* * * * * *

“He said no?” Issei guessed, as he, Hajime, and Takahiro trudged along the sandy beach towards the fishing boats. The soon-to-be ruler had finished retelling what he and his father had discussed. Hajime groaned, dragging a hand down his face and nodding. “Gods, Hajime, did you expect any other answer? You are his only son, after all.”

Hajime knew this. What brother he might've had died with his mother, torn apart by the merciless claws of dragons. His father wouldn't have sent him anyway. His father was afraid of loneliness, as were many of the people on the islands. It was rumored that dragons were isolated beings, flying alone and looking for prey, and only came together in swarms like locusts to attack villages and merchant ships. To be alone, is to be like a dragon.

“I still support your decision,” Takahiro encouraged, as the fishing boats came into view. He always was one to encourage others to act out, even irresponsibly. “I believe that you are right to think we should seek out help for our islands. I’ve been getting reports that our neighbors to the East are faring far worse than our island.”

Hajime looked out towards the sea. The waves crashed against the shore and then retreated back into deeper waters. It was like Vomindok was inviting him, beckoning him to dare the tempest-like waves that waited just beyond the grey horizon. A storm was brewing in the distance. He could feel it, smell it in the air. The sea was challenging him to face the torrential storms that stirred up the monsters in the deep. He wanted to accept the challenge, show the sea that he could come out victorious, but he couldn’t, not if it meant abandoning his father and clan if there was imminent danger lurking just around the corner.

“I need more to convince my father,” Hajime huffed, turning away from the waters. “He won’t let me go until I prove that we are beyond helping ourselves.”

The three approached the boats, only to be met with a heartbreaking sight. Many of the ships appeared to be in tatters. Wood was stripped away from the bottoms of the hulls and the sails were torn to shreds. The damage was bad, months of repair would be in order. As Hajime turned the fisherman, their sunken, defeated eyes said it all: dragons. The very thought of the monsters seemed to stir up a fierce wind, as sand began to try and fly its way into their eyes.

“We were attacked,” one of the men, a few years younger than the rest, explained. A short man by the name of Yaku Morisuke. “Dragons from under the waves attacked the hull as others attacked from the air. It was the most unusual attack, though.”

“How so?” Hajime asked.

“They didn't take any of the fish we’d caught!” another crew member answered, just as young as the first. He was an enthusiastic, tall man by the name of Haiba Lev. “They just attacked us and then flew away, except for the ones in the sea, they swam away!”

“Most of the fish were lost on the journey back. I’m afraid that we’ve returned with very little,” Morisuke said. He bowed deeply, but not before jumping up to pull Lev’s head down as well. “We are most sorry that we have failed you.”

Hajime stared at the ships. Yes, that was most unusual. Dragons were creatures of greed, only attacking to take that they craved. To think that they attacked only for the purpose of attacking was frightening to say the least. They were becoming more daring, more malicious, it seemed.

“You have nothing to regret,” Hajime replied. “I’m sure you fought them off to the best of your abilities. You brought back what you could, and for that you have my thanks and my father’s for persevering through the tribulations.” Lev bounced with pride at his words, looking up at him with bright, wide green eyes.

Hajime and his guards left, a little more deflated than when they had arrived. The barns were burnt by the dragons, meaning that there wasn’t much left in terms of storage to keep the people well fed, and now they were low on fish because of off shore dragon attacks. The situation was becoming more and more dire as more news was brought to Hajime. He just hoped that the damage to the surrounding forest was worse in sight than actuality.

That wasn't the case, it seemed. He met up with Azumane Asahi, the lead gatherer for their island. He was an intimidating looking man, taller than most and broad of shoulder, but he actually was a soft-hearted man, preferring the peace that came with planting and harvesting rather than the frightening puddles of blood that came with being a warrior. (His own husband was the exact opposite. Nishinoya Yuu loved the thrill of a glorious, gory fight.) When Hajime approached with Issei and Takahiro, Asahi had scrambled to his feet to present his leader with a deep bow.

“What's the damage, Asahi?” Hajime asked, once they exchanged formalities.

“It’s not good, sir,” Asahi replied, placing a hand on a nearby tree. It was completely black, void of any lingering signs of life. Not a leaf remained on the branches. The tree’s limbs were now thin, wirily, like a spider’s legs. “They did a number on trees and many of our crops. It will take a good amount of time to replenish our stock. We can use the remaining trees to begin the restorations of homes, though.”

“Damn,” Hajime muttered, but he nodded, trying to think about their best options. He instructed Asahi to help chop the trees down to begin restorations. He then left to give further information to his father, very certain that he would receive a different answer about his idea this time around.

Once Hajime delivered the troubling news to his father, he asked once again to be sent to inquire with Shiratorizawa for assistance. He was met with much less pushback, but he could see that his father was still far from pleased. Nonetheless, Hajime started making plans with Keishin for the temporary defenses and making plans with Ittetsu for how managing the remaining food should be handled. He couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of journeying across the Vomindok, but his father made him promise not set sail until the storm had passed.

It was a reasonable request, so Hajime complied.

The rain had come down in buckets. Ittetsu prayed that the goddess of rain’s misery would end soon so Hajime could be on his way as soon as possible. The future leader worked through the storm, helping to rebuild homes and replant a few of the crops for the season. It was hard work, but it kept him distracted, kept him from feeling too restless. Luckily for Aoba Jōsai, no dragons decided to invade while the heavens seemed to rain ceaselessly. However, the storm did eventually break, and Hajime set out at the crack on dawn the morning after the cloudburst had stopped.

Saying his goodbyes, he promised them all that he would return soon. It would only be a few months, fewer if he was lucky. He prayed to the gods before setting out onto the sea. He could feel his father’s eyes as he did so, could feel the prayers that his village sent with him, and basked in the rising sun and was lulled into a comfortable silence alongside the soft lapping of water against his boat. Yes, there would be dragons out there that would attack him, but he wasn't afraid of them. No, if he was afraid, it was of how the Angry Sea would test him in the months of sailing to come.

* * * * * *

Sailing the waves of the Vomindok . . . How could one describe it?

Have you ever been making your way down a staircase in dark and thinking that you've reached the bottom only to find that there is another step, waiting to trip you? That’s very similar to how the waves could be during the nights. If you thought you could just overcome that one big wave, you'd be fine, but you'd only find that there was another much larger wave creeping up right behind it, waiting to ambush you, like a predator. Many would be frightened by the thought of being swallowed by the sea, but Hajime took it in stride and it only made his blood sing with ambition.

During the days, he would rest, maybe closing his eyes for an hour or two if the waves were calm enough, but the nights were where he needed to keep his eyes open and his senses alert. Being trained by Keishin, he could read the waves like none other on the Aoba Jōsai Islands. It was a gift he was proud of, and would now carry him through the torrential surf. By listening to the sound of winds and feeling the currents, Hajime knew exactly how and where to steer his boat.

He wasn't exactly bored, but had been expecting just a bit more in terms of challenges. He supposed the gods were looking favorably upon him and giving him the chance he needed to save his islands. But the times were everything was too quiet made him long for home. It made him miss finding Takahiro and Issei running away from some prank that they had pulled on Daichi who would be chasing after them and shouting at them to be more responsible and to be more of a role model for the children. He missed hearing his father’s stories about monstrous dragons that he had played in the heat of battle. He missed hearing Ittetsu ramble on about myths of the gods, and missed sparring until collapsing from exhaustion with Keishin.

Yes, he missed home. The adventure was not turning out to be as invigorating as he had hoped it would be.

After about two months of sailing, relying on his fishing skills to keep him well fed, he came across the ruins of a boat. It was a merchant ship, towering and immense, so it was odd to see it completely destroyed. He pulled his boat up on the port side and asked what had happened and the crew began to tell him a very strange tale.

Apparently, they were attacked by sea dragons. They weren't too violent but enough to keep the crew occupied and not focused on evading the dangerous waves.

“There was also a dragon, the kind of which we had never seen before,” a crew member piped up. “It was smaller than most dragons, and crawled on all fours like a dragon, but I never saw any scales. I only glimpsed it for a moment as it disappeared out the porthole with as much gold as it could carry.”

“Its roar was unnerving, as well, it sounded more like a laugh,” another crew member added. “It then climbed onto the back of another dragon and they took off. They took our fish, the bread and rice we had traded our crops for, and the most valuable pieces of gold and the rarest gemstones we had. What we little currency will be taking home is . . . almost worth nothing.”

Hajime had never heard an actual tale of dragons going after gold before. Of course, everyone had heard the myth, one he had tested out once before, but proved it to be just that, a myth. The dragon he had attempted to bribe had only swatted the gold coin away before snapping at him with its fangs, which dripped a pale green, sticky venom. He told them of his mission, that they weren't very far from Aoba Jōsai, and to say that if they reached his islands that they were sent by him and they would receive proper care. They thanked him for his graces and continued to paddle on their way, Hajime moving onwards as well.

There was nothing he could do for them. He hadn't brought to right tools to help in construction. So, he found himself praying for their travels and continuing on.

One subject Hajime counted his blessings on was that he had not run into a single dragon. During the tempestuous nights, he could have sworn he saw some scaly monsters roaming the surface, but he assumed they must have thought he was too small to pay any attention to. They had frightened him, made his blood run cold. He had never seen a dragon from the sea before, and was taken aback by the sheer size of them. They seemed to stretch on for miles. However, the most petrifying aspect were the fires of sea dragons. They not doused by the waters. He had seen the fires surge on underneath the waves, and felt a shiver run up his spine.

He hoped he wouldn't be on the receiving end of these dragons’ flames. In addition, he only had so many weapons. He brought his axe, of course, it being a gift from his father, a broadsword, and two knives.

If a dragon attacked him from the sky, he might be fine, but an attack from underneath was not something he was prepared for. Though, since none had taken an interest in him, he supposed that all he needed to worry about sailing as smoothly as he could towards Shiratorizawa.

* * * * * *

How wrong Hajime had been.

That very night, the waves were more turbulent, tossing and turning his tiny boat like it was a piece of driftwood. He held on as tightly as he could to the ropes of his sail, which burned at his hands as they shifted in his grasp. He was attempting to keep his direction straight north, but was failing. He was drenched in his own sweat and saltwater, stinging his eyes like needles, making it difficult to focus. As he sailed over one wave, another crashed down upon him, forcing his boat to sink a little ways into the water. And all around him were dragons.

Hundreds of dragons soared in the sky, roaring vicariously and swooping in graceful arcs, but, thankfully, ignoring him. Though, he didn't know how long their attention would be drawn away from him.

There was a sudden burst of seawater and a dragon’s head emerged from the depths. It seemed to be more like a snake, a long body, weaving through the waves like they were nothing, and monstrous in size, at least ten times bigger than the dragons Hajime was used to killing. It took his breath away as it stared at him, bright amber eyes locked onto him and a deep growl rumbling in the back of its throat, reminiscent of thunder. It snorted at him, a misty spray of water, before turning away and going towards what all the dragons were following.

The winds howled and the waves kept crashing but Hajime sailed on. He only occasionally glanced back, to try and see what the dragons were following. Whatever it was, it was small, dancing across the waves at high speed and occasionally jumping into the air, much to the dragons’ delight. Whatever it was, though, its course was suddenly veering! It was headed straight towards Hajime’s boat. He felt every muscle, every hair stand on end, as some of the dragons finally noticed him.

They rushed past him, though, following a tiny figure that looked almost human from a distance, as it ran across the waters, flipping itself over the waves. One dragon, a sea dragon, was attempting to keep up and it surged forward as Hajime called out, “LOOK OUT!” The figure turned to him as the sea dragon smashed right into Hajime’s boat.

He floated back up to the surface, rocking with the rise and fall of sea, and a wave crashed upon him, forcing saltwater down his throat into his lungs. He gasped, coughing spurting out the water, his eyes and lungs burning, and another wave rose up in the distance, much larger than the rest. The figure was there racing down the curve, right towards Hajime, its hand outstretched, but the dragons were right behind him, roaring and chasing with a look in their eyes that Hajime had never seen in dragons before.

As the wave crashed onto him, pushing him below the surface once again, he felt the familiar sensation of a hand grasping his. His hand grew slack in the hold as his world faded into an inky blackness.


	2. Manten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That is why as an undefiled one, if the whiteness of the snow  
> Comes to know warmth, it will disappear.  
> That dream you hold that is only beautiful stabbed you through.  
> Your cold eyes hold kindness and the truth."  
> -Manten, Kalafina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Svabol re wux tirir? - What are you doing?
> 
> kwi! wux re ir svaust renthisjic wer common xanalre? - Oh! You are one who speaks the common language?
> 
> itheik! isthasy, tir ti l'gra. si tir ti siofme jaci means ve tikil levnim! - Wait! Brother, do not fear! I do not think he means me any harm!
> 
> algbo, jaci ui vi munthrek ghent shio. - Well, he is a human after all.
> 
> Nomeno ui wer sthyr si saved de wer Vomindok. Si jikahshi batobot jaci ui ergriff gewjir erekess l’gra. Tailuen nomeno sthyr vur shala ve ekess jehli jacion - This is the man I saved from the Vomindok. I believe that he is only acting through fear. Spare this man and allow me to handle him.
> 
> Maman - mother
> 
> Orkarthel - Home
> 
> Confn tenpiswo, Trinket. Si mi harkt tenpiswo, wux shilta ehtah ve! - Come here, Trinket. I am right here, you can find me.
> 
> Shy moxt sthyr - Shy little man.

When he woke, Hajime felt weightless, like he was drifting atop calm waters. His body felt so light, but as he finally came to his senses, he realized that it was because he was resting on sand. Cool yet somehow warm sand warped its shape under his toes and fingers. It was a familiar sensation and one he was grateful for. He groaned, his stomach still turning from all the saltwater that had been forced into his system, but he sat up and took in his surroundings. He was on a beach, no surprise there. The Vomindok lay in front of him, mocking him with its enchantingly calmer waves. He looked behind him and saw a great cluster of trees surrounding a mountain.

Hajime shuddered when he heard the sounds hissing and the crackling of flames. An island inhabited by dragons, what were his chances? Were the gods testing how much he could endure? At least, they had let him keep his sword and knives, but his axe was lost to the sea, much to his dismay.

He decided to trudge through the island, see how big it was, and what resources he might be able to find close to the shores. So, he went on, as stealthily as he could manage. He found trees filled with fruits and discovered many animals he could hunt for food, rabbits and foxes. He circled the island, looking for a good place to set up shelter and pray that someone would come and find him. Creating a raft was out of the question. Taking a raft onto the Vomindok was a death wish. He was stuck here for an indiscernible about of time.

He heard a soft rumble to his right and followed the sound. It didn't sound like the growls that often came from hostile dragons, and with that in mind, he hoped that maybe it was some strange sounding waterfall. He pushed aside branches with giant, bright green leaves until he found a cave. Inside the cave was a person.

A person, a human! Like him!

Hajime had never been so relieved in all his life. He was about to call out to the fellow when a dragon, low to the ground and colored vibrantly like that of a poisonous frog, was creeping up behind the person. The figure was busy working on something with his hands and must not have noticed the danger little more than five feet away. So, though, his muscles were tired and longed for more rest, Hajime dashed forward, drawing his sword.

The dragon noticed him and roared, loud and menacingly, but Hajime surged forward. He scooped up the person into his arms and pointed the tip of his blade at the dragon. His hands were shaking, but he did his best to push the person out of the cave’s entrance, but he was met with some resistance. “ _Svabol re wux tirir?_ ” the person asked, anxiety creeping into their tone. It was a boy, not much older than Hajime.

Hajime shook his head. He had never heard that language in all his life. He kept his eyes on the dragon, glaring with all his might as he thrust the blade out to try and frighten the giant lizard away. “It’s trying to fucking kill you,” he said, hoping that somehow he would be understood.

“Kwi!” the person exclaimed. “ _Wux re ir svaust renthisjic wer common xanaire?_ ” He attempted to push past Hajime, but the future leader keep a sturdy hold on the boy’s arm. The possessive grip caught the dragon’s eyes and it roared with wrath, crawling quickly towards them, its jaws opening wide to bite at Hajime’s sword.

The boy shoved Hajime to the ground with a surprising amount of strength. Smooth hands pinned his arms above his head. The boy raised his own hand to the dragon to stop its advance, an attempt to pacify the conflict, and exclaimed, “ _Itheik! Isthasy, tir ti l'gra. Si tir ti siofme jaci means ve tikil levnim!_ ”

More roars filled the air as the cave was swarmed with dragons. Their maws open, flames licking and dropping past their fangs, bared at Hajime. They were a plethora of colors, vibrant and dull, greys to yellows, and were a great many different sizes, the size of a kitten to the size of a house. The boy hovering above Hajime stared on with no fear and still had his hand raised, commanding a silence. Their hisses were low, a vibration. They circled the two and Hajime tried to reach for his sword to find some comfort of defense in case they attacked. The weapon wasn't that far out of reach, but as soon as his fingers came into contact with the handle, the boy kicked it further from his grasp.

“ _Nomeno ui wer sthyr si saved de wer Vomindok. Si jikahshi batobot jaci ui ergriff gewjir erekess l’gra. Tailuen nomeno sthyr vur shala ve ekess jehli jacion._ ” His voice was strong and echoed off the walls. The dragons offered another round of growls.

He laughed, a light tinkling sound that was ever so pleasing to the ears, and replied, “ _Algbo, jaci ui vi munthrek ghent shio._ ” The boy then looked down at Hajime, a small smile playing at his lips, and asked, “You are human, are you not?”

Hajime found that he was having trouble forming words for more than one reason. The first reason being that this boy, this pretty boy, seemed to be able to communicate with dragons and seemed to command some sort of respect from them. The second reason was that, well, he was a beautiful sight. His chocolate brown hair was naturally windswept with slight curls at the ends, and his eyes were impossible wide, a chestnut brown. He stared down at him with the curiosity of a child. He was dressed only in a pair of trousers, black in color, and his chest was bare, such a creamy tone, and the lightest of scars were the only thing that marred him. The third reason being that this handsome boy was currently straddling Hajime’s waist.

“Hello?” the boy asked, raising an eyebrow. He leaned down little closer, their noses almost touching. “You spoke earlier, rather rudely too, so I know you can talk. Are you human?” A dragon, tall and dully colored, let out a soft roar, which the boy recognized and answered distractedly as he continued to stare.

“Y-Yes, I am human,” Hajime answered hurriedly. He tried to sit up and the boy let him. A few of the dragons lumbered away, dejected, out another exit of the cave, as the boy began to brush off the cave floor’s dust from Hajime’s shirt. “How did you do that?”

“A real human,” the boy mused, reaching out to touch Hajime’s face as he ignored the question entirely. He traced his cheeks and then proceeded to poke and prod just about everywhere. At one point, he nearly poked Hajime’s crotch, but he was quickly slapped away. It didn't sway him though as he continued to explore Hajime, nimble fingers playing with the fabric of his shirt and picking at the leather wrap around the hilt of the sword. “I’ve never seen one up close and personal before.” A dragon nudged him and whined, a call for attention, but the boy ignored the lizard. “Are all humans like you?”

“Um. All humans are different from one another in some way.”

“So, like dragons?” the boy stared up at him with wide eyes, innocently questioning. “Humans are like dragons?”

“Gods, no,” Hajime sneered, looking at the remaining crowd of monsters.

They sneered in return, baring their teeth once more, like they were dying to sink their fangs into his neck.

“You spoke to dragons, made them walk away,” Hajime started. “How?” He stared after the retreating forms of a few more dragons. “I’ve only killed them to force them to retreat, but you—” He felt small touches of smooth hands fall away and was replaced harsh shove. He froze, his eyes turning back to the boy. Never had he thought that he would pushed away by a fellow human like this. “Why?”

“You’ve killed dragons?” the boy asked, backing away as if in fear, as if Hajime were the murderous beast. The dragons watched, amber eyes narrowed in suspicion, unwavering and piercing.

“And you care why?” Hajime asked, returning the glares tenfold.

“They’re my family, my own!” The boy sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

“They are damned monsters!”

The boy slapped him, a sudden and violent strike that Hajime knew would leave a mark for a day or two. “You can’t say that about them when _you’ve_ killed them!” The curiosity in the boy’s eyes was completely gone, replaced with glassy despondency. Hajime took a deep breath and was about to begin defending his actions, or state the obvious, when he heard a gust of wind. The boy raised his head and beamed at the mouth of the cave.

What landed was a female dragon, tall with silvery turquoise scales. She was an elegant dragon, striding into the cave with grace and purpose. Her eyes, two, sparkling sapphires, regarded Hajime with what could only be hostility. She stood behind the boy, whose tears now ran down his rosy cheeks. Her eyes became soft as she gazed down at him, lovingly, and sniffed his hair before nibbling softly at his neck, eliciting a burst of giggles and he attempted to push her away playfully. Once she seemed to satisfied that he had come to no physical harm, she turned back to Hajime and growled fiercely.

A voice burst into his head like cannon fire. At first, its presence was harrowing but it eventually faded into mild hum, like a hiss in his ears. It was the dragon’s voice, deep and rich but stern, like a mother’s. _You are not exactly welcome here, human,_ she said. Well, he could have guessed that without her telling him. _The only reason I have not commanded my own to cast you back into the sea is because my son has spoken for you. He saved you from drowning and has been caring for you since. Gods know why, but my Tooru has always been a kind, adventurous soul._

Hajime took a step back, very disturbed by the presence in his head. “I—”

_You may stay on the island and you may stay in one of the caves inside my mountain. However, if I see that you would lift a finger against my own or my son, I will burn to ashes you myself._

He glared at the dragon and went to pick up his sword. The weight of the hilt in his palm gave him a sense of ease as he moved to back out of the cave. Though, according to their word, he had been cared for by them, he by means no trusted them. Dragons didn't care for humans. He knew that they only considered humans to be bags of meat walking around on two legs. “I don't think I should stay anywhere near here, but thank you for the offer,” he said. He gave a lazy, uncaring bow of his head before making his exit, as the silver dragon started to nudge the boy, Tooru, towards the opposite exit. He could feel the boy still looking at him, though.

He made his way back onto the beach and stood at the edge of the coastline, glaring at the ocean. The dragons didn't kill him? Dragons could talk? A human was living in peace with dragons, considered them family? His head hurt with all the questions buzzing in his head like a beehive. Everything that he had known for eighteen years was beginning to crumble around him, like a breeched wall. He growled to himself and kicked some sand into the water before settling down and staring outwards. And there was a boy, a beautiful human boy that saw these monsters as if they were family! They must have some trickery at work to make the boy believe that they are his family, Hajime was certain of this.

He would have to think of a way to free this Tooru and take him back to Aoba Jōsai where he could be taught what dragons really were.

Over the next couple of days, he pondered how he, a human with no semblance of magyks could free a boy from dragons. So when he couldn't think anymore, he set to making himself a hovel to live in for the time being. He dulled his sword chopping down the thin trees and using some long, wide leaves to bind them together. Once he made something that he could survive in, he took to hunting with his knives, gathering freshwater from a nearby stream, or simply staring out at the seas, hoping to see a ship pass by.

Hajime had to admit, despite the bloodthirsty dragons that he shared the island with, the islet was very much a paradise. There was hardly ever any storm clouds in sight, letting sun stream down and give a wonderful warmth that he hadn't experienced in years. There was a constant breeze that was a lulling whisper, and the sea was a beautiful, clear blue. Unlike the shores around Aoba Jōsai, which were surrounded by browned and grey waters, it was like gazing at crystals and it sparkled with the sun shining down. If he hadn't been in such a hurry and on a mission, afraid the fire breathing dangerous lurking on the island, Hajime would've liked to stay there and just relax.

No dragons came and disturbed him. Whenever they were nearby, they kept their distance, minded their own business. A couple times, he had seen them and Tooru playing in the ocean. It turns out it was true that it was Tooru who rescued him from the sea. He watched the boy run out and onto the water, leaping and dashing over wave after wave, as if he were running on dry land. Curiously, Hajime would try the same once night had fallen over the island, but he could never keep his feet above the surface of the waters. How the boy did it, he didn’t know. Magyks? But they were only a legend.

But what the hell did he know? A human boy was living comfortably with dragons. All that Ittetsu had taught him be damned, it wouldn't do him a lick of good on the archipelago.

Tooru was what kept pulling at his thoughts. It was what reluctantly brought him back to the caves. He had dragged his feet the whole way there, butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the thought of, you know, being burned alive. It had been two days without catching any fish, his traps also being unsuccessful. He felt like his stomach was eating him from the inside out (a most unpleasant thought and image), so he swallowed his pride and entered the cave where he’d first met Tooru. The walls were smooth and had curious paintings across them. He could see that it went from a child’s skill to someone who had practiced for a long time. He could only guess that the paintings were done by Tooru.

“You came back!” Tooru’s voice called out from behind him. He dropped down from a nearby tree and raced towards Hajime. He had clearly put his troubles with Hajime aside by the sight of his brilliant grin. “ _Maman_ said you wouldn’t, but I knew you would come around!” His smile was so big and trusting, showing off his teeth, that were, thankfully, not like a dragon’s. He grabbed Hajime’s hand and began leading him deeper into the caves. “I even set up a cave just for you! I got you furs for warmth and made a bowl for you to put drinking water in!”

They weaved through a series of tunnels, like they were in an ant mound. He listened to question after question tumble from Tooru’s mouth, and wasn't even given a chance to answer before the boy moved onto the next question, his grip on Hajime’s hand never easing up. He sounded much like Bokuto Koutarou whenever he was in a good mood, which was more than often.

“—And, anyway, what’s your name?” Tooru finally asked.

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” he answered.

Tooru stopped and turned to him, his eyes narrowing as he cocked his head to the side. “Why do you have two names?”

“There’s the surname and then the forename. Everyone has two,” Hajime replied. He watched the boy’s smile turn into cute pout but continue leading him onwards. “Do you not have a surname? A last name?”

“ _Maman_ says that I’ve always ever been Tooru.”

It perturbed Hajime how he said the dragon’s name with such love. He didn't speak as if he were under a spell, he spoke as if he were perfectly content with his surroundings. Maybe it was time to start cracking his image of dragons.

Tooru led him into a cave (lit up by small torches), where, true to his word, there were bundles of furs and a large bowl, a pitcher, and a few cups for drinking out of. The bowl already filled with freshwater. And since they were alone, no slithering beasts in sight, Hajime decided to ask a few questions of his own.

“I know the walls are bare right now, but I can paint something for you, if you'd like,” Tooru offered. “I’ve gotten quite good over the years. As a child, I was a mess with inks that my fingers constantly the colors of the rainbow. _Maman_ would always praise me whenever I showed her my drawings and—”

“Tooru, was it?” Hajime interrupted, picking up the furs and examining them for any traces of dragon venom that might seep into his skin and poison him in his sleep. “How can you live here so peacefully with these dragons, knowing that they go out and attack islands and fishing boats?”

Tooru looked at him with bemused incredulity. “We don't go out and attack. _Maman_ would never let us leave the island for such a reason. This is _Okarthel_ , home, a sanctuary. She isn't too happy with humans, something that they did to me as a hatchling, or so I’ve been told. She doesn't allow any one of us to leave for our own safety. There are special occasions where we have to scare off merchants so they don't find our island. We’ll go out and frighten them off but then immediately return, but I’ve never heard of a dragon attacking an island before. I’ve never even seen another island. I imagine that this happens rarely?”

“My clan has suffered too damn many dragon attacks to count,” Hajime replied solemnly, smelling the furs. He was satisfied with them. They didn't have the sickening burnt metal scent of dragons, but a piny smell of forests, and they were very, very soft, almost silken. “How do you explain that?”

Tooru sat down and thought for a minute. “ _Maman_ always told me that there were other dragons out there, ones that were being controlled by humans to attack other humans. That might be the case.”

“All humans hate dragons,” Hajime said, sanguinely. “I don't think any human would stoop so low as to call upon dragons for aid.”

Tooru hung his head in defeat, a doleful smile playing at his lips. “You hate us that much?”

Hajime looked at him. “I can’t hate you, you’re a human like me.” Tooru immediately burst into a fit of laughter. He had never heard such a laugh in all his life, especially about something he had said. It was like he had told the most outrageously comically joke in the entire world. Tooru was clutching his sides, cackling like a madman. “Is something funny?” Hajime asked, testily.

“I’m not a human!” Tooru managed to get out between hysterics. He wiped away a tear from his eyes, and tried to slow his breathing. Once he did, he continued, “I’m a dragon.”

* * * * * *

Hajime’s first amicable encounter with a real dragon was a week into his stay in the caves.

Most days were relatively simple and hardly differed from the other. Tooru would appear with a variety of paints created from crushed berries and would spend time painting the cave’s walls, and Hajime would tell himself that he wasn't staring at Tooru back muscles, wasn’t watch the rise and fall of his shoulder blades, but appreciating the art that was presented to him. He liked watching the, admittedly, delusional boy work, like seeing how he took on each painting with an ambitious glint in his eyes. Sometimes they would talk. Tooru would tell stories of how the hatchlings would get into trouble, and Hajime would tell him how his Aoba Jōsai held so many more humans he could meet and learn from.

Each time he broached the idea of Tooru leaving with him when the time came, he was met with conflicted, rich brown eyes and a shake of the head. “This is my home,” he would say. “My mother is here, my brothers and sisters. Would you leave your family behind just because your curiosity knew no bounds? I could never leave here. I can’t imagine a life anywhere else. I don’t want to.”

It was during one of these times of comfortable, occasional conversations that a tiny hatchling made its way into the cave, its heart glowing though the scales on it belly, like a dying ember. Hajime didn't notice it until it bumped his leg. He yelled and scrambled back, pressing himself against the cave wall, and searching for his knives, his eyes never leaving the baby dragon. It cocked its head and, tiny eyes, clouded over, looked in his general direction. It was small, possibly a runt, with purple scales with a blueish shine to them. His claws were so small they could have been needles.

Tooru turned abruptly at the sound, eyes searching for any sign of danger, completely missing the tiny dragon in the room with them. Finally he looked at his friend, if they could even call each other that yet, and asked, “What is it, Hajime?”

Hajime pointed an accusing finger at the little lizard, which now had sprawled across the cave floor, its tongue sticking out of its mouth. It was like it was a puppy after its walk. The thought of that comparison made Hajime cringe. Tooru turned his eyes towards the tiny dragon and giggled. He placed the paints down and extended his arm, whistling softly, a gentle tune that weaved through the air harmoniously. The hatchling perked up and ascended in the air with a quick flap of its wings and started to fly towards him. It looked lost for a split second during its flight, but Tooru was quick to gently encourage. “ _Confn tenpiswo, Trinket. Si mi harkt tenpiswo, wux shilta ehtah ve._ ”

Hajime watched as the dragon settled into Tooru’s arms, closing its eyes and purring softly, like a cat. “It didn't attack me,” he said aloud, mostly to himself. “I don't understand. My father said that the younger dragons are the most likely to bite because they’re learning about their fangs.”

Tooru laughed. “That’s true enough except for the attacking bit. They teethe often on whatever they can find. However, little Trinket here is past that stage. He just wanted to meet you is all.” He scratched the dragon behind the two, tiny mounds that Hajime knew would grow into horns large enough to stab. “Trinket probably heard you, a new voice, and wanted to investigate.”

“Because he heard me?”

“Trinket is blind,” Tooru explained, “has been since he was born. He relies completely on his nose and ears. You are a new sound and smell so his curiosity is understandable. You do smell odd.”

“I smell weird?” Hajime asked, like he had been insulted. “You smell like dragons!”

“Yes, we smell like growth, forest, and the beach. You smell like so many different things that its quite confusing to me, and especially to little Trinket as well.”

Hajime stared at his hands. He had to remember that he, somehow, was the strange one on this island. Smelling like civilization must be entirely new to them, from what Tooru described. They had never been near a village or even stepped foot on a merchant ship. As he looked at Tooru who was currently cooing sillily at the dragon in his arms, he thought about the ship he had come across in the Vomindok. They had said that there was a strange dragon that had climbed in and stole their gold. He had asked Tooru if he had ever taken from a ship, and he was met with glare and exclamation of, “Rude, Hajime! I would never steal! Especially not something that would do me no good. What use would I have for stupid metals?”

“What about your trousers?”

“I take fabric from their sails, not them.”

 _That’s just as bad, you idiot!_ So, his suspicion that it had been Tooru died away, and left him with a question. Who or what had helped the dragons steal?

Hajime didn't have time to continue thinking about that as Tooru made his way over to him, the dragon still curled up in his arms. He sat in front of him. He put down Trinket and grabbed Hajime’s ankles, forcing his legs apart and leaning forward to smooth his shirt, Hajime pressing his back against the cave wall.

“Wha-What are you doing?” Hajime exclaimed feeling heat rise in his cheeks. This was a little too sudden. . . Besides, when he had imagined laying with someone, he was the one on top, not below—

Tooru giggled, poking his cheek. “Your face is red.”

“You-You’re not—?”

“I was making room for Trinket,” he answered as if it was obvious. He set the dragon down between Hajime’s legs and leaned back himself. “He will be safer crawling on you if you lay yourself out, or he might fall. You wouldn't want that, would you?”

 _No, because his mother might burst in and eat me alive!_ Hajime thought ruefully. But he was relieved, in a small sense, that Tooru’s actions weren't what he thought they were, though the teenage boy in him was a tad disappointed. He wouldn't mind getting closer with him, but the boy was, let’s face it, a little odd.

Trinket, the baby dragon, stretched and cautiously made his way towards Hajime, whimpering slightly, as he treaded softly. The lizard nudged at the side of his leg and, very carefully, hauled himself up and started to balance his way across Hajime, stopping at his stomach. He sniffed and Hajime tensed, but the dragon didn't notice, taking his time to turn around in circles before settling down, curled into a bundle of scales.

Hajime looked to Tooru for guidance.

“Well, go on,” Tooru replied to his questioning look. He took Hajime’s hand and placed it just at the top of the dragon’s head. “Give him a scratch behind the horns. I promise you, he’ll love it!”

Hajime did as he was told. He found it odd, but the scales weren't as tough as he thought they would be. They were almost like skin, smooth and pliant. He tenderly scratched behind the tiny little horns, and the dragon and chirped approvingly, burrowing deeper into his shirt. The presence on his stomach was warm, comforting, like an embrace. He let the tension ease out of his muscles as he began to stroke the soft scales, not noticing the smile lightning up his face, but Tooru did.

“He’s so small,” Hajime whispered. “I always thought their scales were harder than this, like rock or metal.”

“Once they get into their teens, their scales begin to harden for defense,” Tooru explained, “but as babies, the only thing they need to build up is strength and muscles. Trinket’s scales won’t get harder for few more years.” Tooru leaned forward and tickled Trinket’s chin. “He is adorable, isn't he? _Maman_ says he has a weak heart that will only strengthen with time.”

Hajime nearly agreed, but knew that would be giving Tooru a victory. So, he kept his mouth shut, not even offering a nod of agreement. He couldn't forgive the dragons for what they had done to his family, his clan, his islands. He couldn’t simply forget all the deaths and destruction they had wreaked because of their greed, However, this little dragon in his lap, fast asleep and purring, made him fret that they weren't all monsters like he had always thought they were.

After a little while, Trinket left and Tooru resumed his paintings. Hajime resumed watching Tooru paint, admiring the strokes of his fingers against the wall as he created sweeping hills and dense forests across the cave. He slid Hajime a smirk when he noticed his staring, which Hajime was quick to snap at him to just finish up and leave so he could get to sleep early. Tooru just chuckled and said, “ _Shy moxt sthyr._ ”

That was something Tooru liked to do, tease “the human” for occasionally getting lost in watching the boy raised by dragons. “You stare at me quite a lot, don't you, Hajime? Like when we first met? You stared at me for quite a long while.”

“You stared at me too!” Hajime accused, face flushed and turning away to avoid meeting the pretty face.

“I don't deny anything,” Tooru had replied with a shrug. He was a playful boy, that was for sure, and not afraid to keep poking at Hajime, even if it meant he would get threatened with punches if he kept prodding. And if he didn't goad him for ogling, he would go after how Hajime was constantly glaring or was just a few inches shorter than Tooru. It was irking, but it was like hanging around Issei and Takahiro again . . . Okay, so maybe, it wasn't such a good thing. He would have much preferred if it was like being around Kenma or Keiji.

That night, when Hajime was curled up in the furs, his eyes tingling for sleep, and as he was about to close his eyes, he felt something shuffling in the furs. He sat up to tell Tooru off for trying to investigate him when he was asleep (which had happened on more than one occasion), but found little Trinket making his way through the furs, trying to sniff out Hajime. Not particularly frightened, but a little wary, he let himself fall against the furs he was using as a pillow. He felt the tiny creature move up next to his face and curl into a ball once again. The faint glow of the dragon’s heart was somehow lulling and he found himself drifting off faster than he thought he would.


	3. Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With blessing words we race against the hands of time  
> Every lonesome cry will harmonize in, forming just a single powerful hymn calling  
> Spinning threads and weaving dreams love again  
> How we waver like little candles in the dark  
> We’ll leave our lasting mark"  
> —Calling, Kaori Oda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vomindok - Unknown
> 
> Maman - Mother
> 
> Vucoti jaci ornla ti ouith ve, Maman. Si enel jacion lae kiarf lae si enel wux. — I know he would not hurt me, Maman. I trust him as much as I trust you.
> 
> Enel ve, maman. Si shilta tir nomeno. — Trust me, Maman. I can do this.

_He is not safe, Tooru, you were better off letting him drown_ , his mother scolded. She was lying in the center of her cave, lit up by the moonlight streaming in. Tooru was leaning against her, smiling in contentment as he reveled in the warmth of her scales. He was only half-listening, thinking about what he and Hajime had talked about, how Hajime had once again proposed that Tooru go back to his islands with him when the time came. _Tooru, he is a human. You’d be safer keeping your distance._

Tooru had been told the stories before. _Maman_ had made sure he was well versed in the vast history of gods, dragons, and even humans. She had shared pictures with him in his dreams of fire and war and stars so big and bright with gods dancing around them like enlivened children playing a game. A time like that seemed akin to paradise. He knew his mother longed to return to those times, to walk beside her goddess once again, but it was impossible because of humans. Humans, like Hajime.

When he had first seen Hajime out on the waves, tossed about like a rag doll, he had thought it best to avoid the human and let him drown in the Vomindok, but something inside him pulled him towards the helpless human. In the end, he had dragged Hajime’s unconscious body onto _Orkarthel_. It was safe to say that his mother had not been pleased with his decision. She forbid him from keeping him alive, from having any interactions with him, but Tooru had gone to the beach every day in hopes that the unconscious man would wake. When he finally did, it was not the joyous occasion Tooru had aspired it to be.

“I know, _Maman_ ,” Tooru replied, easily slipping into the language of dragons. Sure, he hadn't been given a reason to speak the common language before and was thrilled that his lessons were now paying off, but he preferred conversing in the language he had known since he could babble. Talking with Hajime was fun and relaxing, easy as breathing, but speaking to his mother in her tongue was what he knew by heart. “But Hajime doesn't seem like the humans you told me about growing up. Yes, he’s killed our kind but he hasn't made a single attack against us. Even Trinket trusts him.”

 _He has not attacked us, because he is not stupid_ , his mother replied. _While I will admit that he is a better specimen of humanity, it does not mean that he will change his mind about us. You know that._

“I do.”

_Tooru, you are a power that no one has ever seen before. I just want you to think carefully. I may have roamed this world for thousands of years, but I will not last forever. If I die sometime soon, you are the one who will lead our family. You cannot be thinking about what you would like, but must consider what would be best for our family. Would a human with an innate hatred for our kind be good to have around, or would he only stir up more aversion?_

“You once told me that thunderstorms on the Vomindok are formed because of the chaos and turmoil humans create, but humans lack the ability to control the magyks, then how can they do such things?” He stared his own hands. He had only glimpsed at magyks a few times, his mother’s magyks, and had fallen in love with how she managed to string along the powers of the sky to bend to her will. His mother was nothing short of incredible.

_Humans have always loved the fight, Tooru. Even fighting amongst each other, especially on the waters of the Vomindok is more than enough to create fragments of chaos. The world has always been alive, and the thunderstorms are the sea’s way of showing her disapproval. Our island has no signs of such chaos because we are happy here, content to live in peace. Unlike humans, us dragons do not need change in order to survive._

After his mother gad drifted off to sleep, Tooru thought about how his mother had told him that the gods had chosen humans as the favored. Seeing Hajime, he almost understood why the gods chose humanity over dragons if all humans were as handsome as Hajime was. Toned muscle underneath a skin slightly darker than Tooru’s, a rough tawny, and deep, forest green eyes that were almost always narrowed in a sharpened glare. It was kind of cute, Hajime thinking that he could intimidate Tooru with a simple, harsh glance, it would never work. He was a dragon, it would take more than a glare to frighten him or to even put him off balance.

Tooru shuffled and fixed himself into a more comfortable position and rested his head on the stone flooring of cave. He thought about Hajime’s offers to go away with him, to journey with him back to his islands. He couldn't deny that he was curious, feeling a tug in his heart to go with Hajime, but he couldn't leave his mother, couldn't leave any of his family, especially Trinket. Maybe he could somehow convince Hajime to stay with him? It was a stretch, but Tooru felt like if he showed Hajime how the dragons flew, how they were peace-loving, maybe Hajime would like to stay.

There was the obstacle that was Hajime’s avid loathing for dragons. It reminded him of a forest fire, all consuming and not dying down despite the best of efforts. He could see that Hajime had been by Tooru’s kind before, and that it had felt scars that might never fade. That was all right, some wounds would never heal, but maybe Tooru with enough perseverance and Trinket’s help, he could change Hajime’s mind about the dragon’s on _Orkarthel_. Why he was so desperate to keep Hajime around, he didn't completely fathom, but he just knew that Hajime was important to him, despite only knowing him for a short time. It seemed ridiculous, but maybe thats how it was supposed to feel.

Tooru looked at his mother who was sleeping peacefully. He had been sleeping beside her like this ever since he was a hatchling. She was a familiar and felt like home, but he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to sleep like this with Hajime? Would it feel the same, just curled beside one another, or would Hajime’s arms envelop him and hold him tightly? He could feel pink dust his cheeks as he curled himself closer to his mother and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would take him soon.

* * * * * *

Tooru decided to take Hajime to the lake in center of the forest on the island. It had taken some convincing, promises that they wouldn't be disturbed by dragons, but he had managed to persuade Hajime into joining him for a swim. So, they had immediately set out, after waiting for Hajime to throw on what he called “shoes.” They were pieces of leather made to protect his feet from thorns and infections, which seemed highly unnecessary. Tooru had never worn such things in all his life and his feet had never been hurt by such things, but, then again, he was a dragon.

They trekked through the dense trees at an easy pace, making sure that Trinket could keep his balance upon Tooru’s shoulder. They talked about their upbringing. Tooru tried to keep himself from crying when Hajime talk about his first time killing a dragon and how his father had been proud of him. It was painful to hear, but Hajime seemed so pleased remembering his father’s pride in him, so Tooru let him talk. Though, he wondered what dragons would attack humans? Most of dragons that would occasionally visit the island would say that they were on the run from humans, so an attack was something Tooru could find himself comprehending.

Out of defense? That seemed more plausible than any other theory. If he was going to protect his family, Tooru needed to understand why, and Hajime and his mother, two very biased views, would not provide the answers he needed. He needed to think for himself, as the leader he would become in the years ahead.

“My father gave me my first axe after I killed my first dragon,” Hajime said, smiling fondly. He looked in the direction of where the Vomindok lay. “I lost it in the sea when my boat was overturned. I can always get another one, but a gift given by my father because he is proud of me is not something easily replaced.”

“I’m sorry,” Tooru apologized. He felt a twinge of guilt for being able to save something Hajime treasured. He and the dragons had recovered clothing and the knives Hajime now carried, but there had been no axe. It must’ve floated down to deep for him to catch it in time. “I tried to save what I could, but I suppose it wasn't enough.”

“Tooru,” Hajime grabbed his forearm and forced him to look into the green eyes. “You saved my life. I would rather be alive and without my axe than dead and still clinging to it. My father would feel the same way. In fact, if you come with me, he would probably throw a huge feast to thank you.”

Tooru pursed his lips. There Hajime went again, talking about things that sounded so wonderful but he could only experience if he went with Hajime. It seemed unfair. Why couldn't Tooru find a middle ground?

He decided not to think about that and told Hajime of his first time in the sky, ignoring the slight dismay that appeared in the deep forest green eyes. He couldn't help but smile as he continued talking, seeing the defeat turn into renewed awe. “ _Maman_ woke me up at the crack of dawn. I was so sleepy that I had to balance myself against her in order to walk straight. She told me to climb onto her back, to hold on tightly, and I did. She took off running and into the sky. I felt like I would be thrown off at any minute, but how could I look away?” Tooru closed his eyes, stopping in his tracks, recreating the sight in his head caught up in the memory. “Once we were in the sky, I realized how small I really was. The sky was dusted pink, the clouds were almost intangible. I felt so small, but I felt so powerful. I was higher than anything else in the world, riding on my mother’s back. I felt like a king, invincible.”

“You weren’t afraid?” Hajime asked.

“I trust my mother completely. I knew, even then, that she never would have let me fall, and hasn't let me fall since.” Tooru started forward again. “We’re almost to the lake.”

Pushing through the trees, they arrived at the lake. It was a vast expanse of water, perfectly reflecting the sky and making the water seem just as blue. It seemed like the clouds floated across the surface. Hajime seemed a little wary, but Tooru and Trinket jumped in almost as soon as they arrived, both whooping and squeaking in excitement. The water was revitalizing, cooling Tooru’s skin. He loved the way his hair felt so light when he floated on water, and he giggled at the thought of how he was almost as graceful as a mermaid. (But that was ridiculous because mermaids didn't exist . . . that he knew of, anyway.) Hajime stayed at the edge and eyed the waters like they might bite him.

Tooru swam back over, as Trinket paddled in circles, inspirited. He leaned up against one of the rocks nearby his friend. He flashed him a winning grin and asked, “What’s wrong, Hajime? The water’s fine, come on in and join us!”

Glaring at him halfheartedly, Hajime shuffled awkwardly and peering into the water. “What if there’s something down there?”

Tooru laughed falling back into the water with a splash. This boy was too suspicious of everything, but that was part of his charm, Tooru assumed. When he resurfaced, he asked, pushing his hair out of his eyes, “Awww, is the big, strong human afraid of a few little fish?”

Hajime glared at him. He was about to turn and walk away when Tooru abruptly reached out, caught his ankle, and yanked him down and into the water. His friend cried out as he descended and came back up to gasp for air, splashing water everywhere as he tried to keep himself afloat. “What in Hel’s name, Tooru? You could've killed me, you idiot!” He looked around like something might appear and gobble him up.

“But you didn't die, did you?” Tooru kicked himself off the side and swam towards the center. ”You shouldn't worry so much. There’s nothing is this lake . . . aside from the flesh eating fish, Hajime.”

“Flesh eating?!” the human exclaimed, deep voice on the verge of cracking.

“I’m joking with you, Hajime!” Tooru snickered.

He took a deep breath and submerged himself under the water again. He kicked his legs until he was right in front of Hajime, and came back up, expecting to be just about a foot away or so, but he was too close now. He was practically chest-to-chest with the human and both were staring, startled, at one another. Tooru could feel his cheeks turn absolute carmine, and Hajime had turned a similar shade. They backed away from one another, chuckling, and returned to goofing around in the water.

Tooru would splash Hajime in the face, who would then dunk his head under then bring him up and tangle his fingers in Tooru’s hair, making the other cry out in objection. (Tooru hated it whenever Hajime rumpled up his hair so that painful and annoying tangles would form.) They wrestled, had one splash war after another, and floated together. Tooru watched Hajime savor the feeling of complete weightlessness. His glare had vanished, replaced with a contented smile that could only be described as handsome. The sight of the smile made a warmth flutter inside Tooru’s chest.

They were sitting on the shore of the lake, Trinket laying so his tummy faced the sky as he soaked up the sunlight and dried himself off, and Hajime and Tooru continued talking. It was easy and comfortable, like they had been doing this their whole lives. And who knows? Maybe in other lives, they had. Maybe in another time he and Hajime were the same species. Magyks were funny like that, playing with the lives of others, bringing them together for the last time or breaking them apart for the first.

 _The world is complicated_ , Tooru decided as he looked at the human beside him, _but Hajime isn’t, even for a human._

“So, you really are happy here?” Hajime asked, taking a stick and drawing absentmindedly in the sand. “You seem like the kind of man that could travel just about anywhere and fit in almost immediately.”

Tooru thought about it. “I am happy here,” he replied, “but I still feel odd from time to time.” That wasn't a lie. Yes, _Orkarthel_ was home and it always would be, but there were times were he did feel like he was missing something. It was just appeared in flashes when he was alone, but sometimes he did feel like leaving and exploring what else was out there, just to see if he could find that something to satisfy that feeling. He just didn't quite feel ready to take on such a journey. So, he was fine here at home for the time being. “Sometimes I feel like I’m missing a little piece of me, and I know that it’s out there, but I’m just not ready to look for it yet. I still have so much to learn from my mother and the rest of my family. I can’t go on a personal journey yet, you understand?”

Hajime smiled at him. “I do.”

“Are you hoping you can go home soon?” Tooru asked. There was a hesitation and hope rose in his chest. Was Hajime not entirely certain if he wanted to leave or not? Progress. This was progress. Maybe he was getting his hopes up, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that maybe Hajime was thinking that he didn't want to leave, that he might want to stay with Tooru. “Hajime?”

“I do want to go home,” Hajime finally answered. “I really do, but I don't think I would feel right just leaving. It would seem too much like the end of this whole thing.” He kicked at the sand. “When I was little, I wanted to go on adventures like the heroes of old. I wanted to save kingdoms and sail great distances to be the knight in shining armor. This isn't the adventure I would thought I would have, but it’s turned out to be much better than I could've ever wished and prayed for it to be because of you, Tooru.”

Tooru laughed. “You flatter me, Hajime. Is it because I’m so much prettier than human princesses?”

“I’ve met a few, and I can honestly say yes.”

Tooru stopped his chuckles. He hadn't been expecting an answer so straightforward. His eyes widened as he stared at the human, mouth slightly agape in shock, but Hajime just gave him a satisfied smirk. “You are beautiful, Tooru.” He stood up and stretched as Tooru continued to stare. “Let’s head back to the caves before it gets dark.”

Hajime walked over to Trinket and tickled the dragon’s belly to wake him. The hatchling immediately latched on and crawled onto Hajime’s shoulder, and they looked to Tooru to see if he was going to follow. He did and they walked in a leisurely silence until they reached the caves. Once they arrived back at Hajime’s cave, without even thinking, they both collapsed onto the furs and fell fast asleep.

* * * * * *

Tooru snuggled closer towards the warmth. Still half asleep, he reached out to try and identify what he was so close to without having to open his eyes. He felt the soft fabric of Hajime’s shirt under his fingertips and took in a breath of surprise. He opened his eyes, rubbing away the sleep, he find Hajime wrapped around him. His arms holding Tooru close to his chest, his eyes closed in peaceful slumber, and his breath a steady cadence that was as allaying as a lullaby.

Tooru smiled giddily and snuggled even closer. It was better than he could have imagined. He thought his mother was warm when snuggled near her, but Hajime was an all encompassing heat, a fire washing over him but not burning. Tooru’s nose touched Hajime’s chest and he inhaled the scent the of his home. No longer did Hajime smell like dirtied saltwater and blood but now smelled like the caves and the forest, like a lazy summer morning, soothing but intense. When he first met Hajime, he was alarmed but eh scent of dragon blood on him, and now it was gone, and he was glad for it.

How he wanted to stay awake and experience this, but if he kept shifting he knew Hajime would wake up and possibly shove him away, scolding him for getting too close. So, he closed his eyes and smiled against the human. He could feel himself drifting off again when he heard his mother’s voice inside his head.

_Tooru, please, he will only hurt you in the end. If you haven't shown him who you are by now, then you know this to be true. How can you think that you might be able to trust him, maybe even grow to love him, when you have purposefully not shown him who you truly are? I am only telling you this for your own good, because once humans see something they can’t comprehend, or wasn't what they thought it would be, they lash out. I won’t let him hurt you, Tooru._

Despite her words, Tooru smiled and replied, _Vucoti jaci ornla ti ouith ve, Maman. Si enel jacion lae kiarf lae si enel wux._

_What if he does hurt you, Tooru?_

Tooru looked up at Hajime and thought. This human was different than his mother had told him humans acted. When Hajime had been given the chance to fight the dragons in the cave when they first met, he had walked away. He was also close to Trinket now too. Tooru was close to changing his mind about dragons. He knew he was, and he knew that Hajime would thank him for it, and his mother too. He was doing what was best for humanity and dragons alike. Maybe the future where dragons and humans lived in harmony together was distant, but Tooru could bring it a little but close with every minute he was with Hajime. He could do this, and if it meant that he got hurt along the way, then so be it. Tooru was the future leader of his family. He had to do this for them.

And for Hajime. If dragons were attacking his islands, what were the chances that he might get killed or permanently maimed in battle? Tooru couldn't stand the thought. The sooner he brought dragons and humans together, the sooner those thoughts would leave him in peace.

_Enel ve, Maman. Si shilta tir nomeno._


	4. Creek Mary's Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Once we were here  
> Where we have lived since the world began  
> Since time itself gave us this land  
> Our souls will join again the wild  
> Our home in peace 'n war 'n death"  
> -Creek Mary's Blood, Nightwish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And now we learn Tooru's story!)
> 
> Maman - Mother
> 
> Vomindok - Unknown
> 
> Veyet'toon, sia svihelen. Si geou confn spical okarthel. Si inglata. — Goodbye, my family. I will come back home. I promise.

Iwaizumi Hajime had to admit something to himself now that he was on an island inhabited by his greatest enemies: he was dreadfully afraid of heights. Before, it hadn't really mattered all that much, seeing as how there was no way that he would be swept up and into the sky, or grow wings like a bird’s, but now that he was surrounded by dragons, who could and would pick him up like he weighed nothing, carry him, and drop him off whenever they pleased. Luckily, this did not happen, but the fear of such a happenstance lingered in the back of his mind. The presence of Tooru and Trinket helped keep his mind off his dread. The baby dragon would snuggle beside or atop Hajime, day and night, and it seemed Tooru had gotten a little jealous, deciding that he too should be allowed to be, painfully, so close to Hajime.

As the days went by, Hajime became more and more accustomed to the presence of dragons. He noticed how many of them liked to simply bask in the sunlight and lay there for hours on end, sprawled out like the lazy cats on his islands. They didn't even mind when he would sit nearby and joining them in soaking up some sunlight. As long as Tooru was beside him, accompanying him like a supervisor, the dragons had no quarrel with his presence on the island.

Well, not all the dragons.

Tooru’s “mother,” _Maman_ , as Tooru called her so endearingly, did not approve of the way her “son,” spent so much time with the newcomer. Hajime could feel her in his mind, growling gutturally, sending him warning after warning of what would happen if he hurt her son. He could feel her disapproval in the way she regarded him as he wandered the caves with Tooru, their shoulders merely millimeters apart. There was nothing he could do about it, though, so he bore her suspicions like chains and carried on throughout each day.

It was about a month or three (he lost count) into his stay when Hajime realized how hard it would be to leave Tooru behind. He had grown so accustomed to his presence that the idea of going about his life without him just seemed wrong. He was starting to love the way Tooru played with all the hatchlings, giggling even as they accidentally scratched him, drawing minuscule beads of blood to the surface. He was starting to love how he helped to clean the older dragons, shining their scales with great care. He was starting to love feeling Tooru pressed against him in the nights, curled into his chest and breathing ever so serenely. He was starting to love Tooru in all his flaws, how he could be extremely childish and whiny and reckless, and how he could be insightful, somehow reading Hajime before any words were exchanged.

He was starting to love Tooru so much it pained him. It hurt how he knew he had to return to his islands and Tooru might not follow him. It hurt how he might never hear Tooru’s constant teasing again. It hurt how he might never see eyes so alluringly brown again in all his life. So, he tried not to think about the hurt, and tried to focus on the time he had left with the strangest boy he had ever met.

Hajime had been dozing off in the evening, not quite asleep and not quite awake, when he felt a pair of familiar hands shake him from complete comfort. Tooru stared down at him, grinning ever so widely that Hajime thought his cheeks might rip from the strain. He was roughly pulled to his feet without a word and dragged through the tunnels at dead run. He thought about asking where they were going, but he had quickly learned that with Tooru, questions only slowed him down and led to impatient grouses.

Tooru hated the idea of being slowed down. He liked to do everything at full speed. Cleaning, painting, talking, singing, running, jumping, it didn't matter. He was going to do his best to go as fast as he could, even if he tired himself out or possibly hurt himself in the process. It made Hajime worry, but it was also another aspect of the boy he would dearly miss. And that was the weirdest thing, Hajime had not known Tooru that long, but felt like he knew he should take care of Tooru, watch him and make sure he didn't hurt himself, or care for him if he did. He chalked it up to caring deeply for Tooru, as he knew he couldn't deny it any longer.

It didn't seem worth it to admit that he had been destined to meet and fall for the boy who was raised by dragons, and was soon destined to be pulled away from him.

Tooru dragged him onto the beach, pushing past branches and bushes until they were racing across the warm sand. In the distance, just on the shores, was a large crowd of dragons, and Trinket was dashing forward to meet them halfway. Tooru scooped up the dragon into his arms and continued to drag a much more wary Hajime towards the crowd. They didn't growl at him or narrow their eyes at him like they used to. They were younger dragons, maybe not quite as wise. They greeted Tooru with nudges and licks, their tails sweeping through the sand with excitement.

“What am I doing here, Tooru?” Hajime asked, exasperated. He stood a little ways away and watched while Tooru was bombarded with affection. The dragons nipped at him gently in greeting and nudged him playfully, as he took time to stroke each dragon and give it the attention it craved.

“We’re going flying today, Hajime,” Tooru replied. He smiled back at him, as bright as the sun. “I thought you would like to come with us.”

He almost gave in, a small voice, that was growing more and more distant with each day, reminding him what he was supposed to believe the enemy to be. “Tooru,—”

“It’ll be fun, Hajime!” he insisted, seeing his friend’s reluctance.

“But I’m—”

But Tooru was persistent. “It’s so freeing , Hajime! You’ll love it, I promise you! Please?”

Tooru batted his eyelashes at Hajime imploringly, his lips forming a trembling, fake pout. Attempting to resist Tooru was like one person thinking they could move a mountain with only themselves pushing. So, when he didn’t argue any further, knowing it was pointless, Tooru cheered and grabbed his hand, lugging him towards a sizable dragon, probably the eldest there. It was a male, tall with scales like rubies, and spikes along its tail and back like obsidian. He leaned down and shifted his foot forward as Hajime slipped Tooru a question with his eyes.

How in the many names of the gods was he supposed to ride a dragon?

Tooru took his hand and instructed him on how to best mount the beast. “For one, Hajime,” he advised, “don’t sit on the spikes because they’ll stab you and give your ass another hole.” To which Hajime snapped at him to stop being an _asshole_ and get on with it. He expected Tooru to say the basics like _Hold on tight!_ or _Here’s some rope for you to tie around your waist, make sure it’s tight so you won’t fall off!_ , but he didn't say anything like that. He simply gave Hajime’s hand a squeeze, warm and comforting, and began backing away towards another dragon, as Trinket perched himself on Hajime’s shoulder.

“Trust Rōz,” Tooru said.

“Trust?” Hajime asked, incredulously. “What if he decide to throw me off his back?”

“Trust him to not do that, then.”

“Easier said than done.”

“True enough,” Tooru replied, gracefully scaling another dragon’s back, one with scales like bark, rough and oak brown. “It’ll be hard, given your background, but Rōz will take good care of you. His brother is on your shoulders, after all.” Hajime glanced at Trinket, and could feel the tiny tail swishing excitedly across his back. “So, use Rōz’s paw as footing to swing yourself over and try to sit at the base of his neck so you can hold onto the smaller spikes. Hold onto it as tightly as you can. Don’t worry, it won’t hurt him. If you feel like the spike isn’t enough, then hold onto his neck, all right?”

“So, like mounting a horse?”

“What’s a horse?” Tooru asked, all too genuinely. The sad thing was, Hajime just learned how Tooru had never ridden a horse. He made a mental note to change that if Tooru came with him.

Hajime glanced at Rōz who gave him a stultified expression. He was waiting and obviously tired of the human’s reluctance. Turning back to the boy, Hajime started, his hands starting to quiver just a tad, “Tooru, I don’t know if I—”

Tooru sighed. “If you won’t trust Rōz, Hajime. Trust me.” His eyes bore into Hajime's, commandingly beautiful. Hajime knew that Tooru desperately want him to do this, wanted him to see what Tooru saw, feel what Tooru felt. So, he used the dragon’s foot to steady himself and tried his best to swing himself over. He nearly didn't make it, but Rōz’s snout caught him and hefted him the rest of the way, a rumble of amusement in his throat.

“Thank you?” Hajime said, trying to adjust to the feeling of the hard, heated scales between his legs.

 _Don’t mention it, kid_ , the dragon replied. _Thank you for not killing my brother and treating him kindly. Even other dragons inside our mountain have not been as kind as you have._

Hajime looked at Trinket, who was nuzzling his cheek in thanks, like he had heard his brother’s words inside Hajime’s head. He slid Tooru a glance, knowingly, but the other just shrugged innocently with a cheeky wink and looked onwards, towards the horizon. Hajime noticed the way he was sitting, crosslegged and not even holding onto the neck or spikes of his dragon, like he was sitting on a magic carpet rather than the back of a dragon. Hajime couldn't help the distress that rose in his chest, but he didn't have time to act on it, as Tooru let out a high pitched whistle and all the dragons shuffled to stand.

The dragons rose into the air, on by one, with mighty flaps of their wings. He could feel Trinket’s claws digging into his shirt and shoulders, not painfully, to secure himself. The sand stirred up around them as the wings rose and fell around him. Tooru sent him a reassuring smile before his own dragon ascended, and before long Rōz was lifting himself off the ground.

Hajime clutched at the dragon’s neck, pressing his whole body against the dragon. His fear of heights was kicking in and he began to feel dizzy. He felt the dragon’s back lurch with the muscles moving to work the powerful wings. He didn't look down, didn't look up, didn't look in general, but could hear Rōz’s lazy voice inside his head saying, _Just hang on, kid. You’ll be fine._ It didn't calm him, though, and he continued to hang on as tightly as he could to the thick neck.

The wind was powerful in the sky, and icily cold. It wasn't a breeze like he thought it would be. No. Tt was gripping and fierce, trying to rip him from the dragon’s spine. He felt like if he opened his eyes that all the moisture would be blown from his sockets. Eventually, the rickety rising into the air ceased and was replaced with a steady rhythm of Rōz flying forward, as easily as breathing. Hajime didn’t feel ready to open his eyes yet, and Trinket nudged him, a soft whimper echoing in his ears as if to hearten him.

In the distance, he could hear Tooru calling out to him, but he sounded miles away. Gradually, though, the voice started to grow closer and closer. He presumed that Tooru’s dragon was just flying him in closer to check on Hajime, and he felt a tap on his right shoulder. Hajime finally opened his eyes and look to the right, hoping to find the lively, umber eyes that belonged to Tooru just beside him, but there was no sign of him. He looked to the left and still couldn't see his friend.

“Behind you, silly,” an all too familiar voice teased.

Jolted, Hajime twisted his neck to find Tooru standing just behind him on Rōz’s back. He stood as if he couldn't feel the strong gusts of wind pushing him backwards, like it was just a breeze going through his already perfectly windswept hair. He smiled easily at Hajime and chuckled at his friend’s aghast expression. “Hajime, you will get wrinkles if you keep worrying so much,” he chided playfully.

“How did you . . . ?” The question died on Hajime’s lips.

“I jumped,” Tooru replied, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. “You looked paralyzed so I thought I would accompany you until the restlessness kills me.”

“So, you’ll stay with me until you get bored?” Hajime asked. He tried to ensure that the pain inflicted by those words didn't find its way into his voice.

As always, though, Tooru seemed to look straight through him, and see everything, read him like a book he knew by heart. “Oh, Hajime, don’t you worry. As long as you stay on the island, you’re stuck with me, but when I’m up here—” he spread as arms, the sun illuminating his face, and welcomed the wind as if it would carry him up “—I can’t help but want to fly myself. Just take a look, Hajime. How can you stand to stay in one place when there’s such a view in front of you?”

Trepidation was telling him to not look and to continue gazing at Tooru, a safe sight, a sight that brought him peace. Though, he wanted to see what Tooru saw, so he did as he was told and turned his gaze towards the horizon, and all senses of fear evaporated away like water in the summer. Outstretched before him was miles of freedom. The sun painted the sky a burnt orange like fire, and the rays burst forth from beneath the billows like beacons. He saw how the clouds built up and up, like mountains. They appeared so tangible, but knew once his hand touched the cloud it would probably just feel like he was touching fluffy nothingness, still, he wanted to try. He watched as dragons surged through the air, chasing each other through them or circle them like they were part of an obstacle course

“See what I mean?” Tooru’s voice was almost breathless in Hajime’s ear and he felt heat unfurling in his chest at their close proximity. “Up here, everything is perfect.”

Hajime had to agree. He reached up and absentmindedly scratched Trinket behind the horns, as he stared at the vast world laid open to him. He thought about dittoing Tooru and spreading his arms, but didn't want to appear so eager. So, he just loosened his grip on the Rōz and let himself lean against the spike behind him. He watched in awe as Tooru whistled once again and the dragons flocked to Rōz’s side.

At first Hajime thought it was just Tooru showing off how well he could command the dragons, but that was the wrong assumption all together. No, Tooru faced him, a smile more brilliant than the sun ahead of them, before jumping off of Rōz’s back and began plummeting to the ground. Hajime screamed, but it faded into a piqued yell as Tooru rose up next to him, standing on the back of another dragon, his cheeky grin still as confident as ever.

“Were you worried about me, _Hajime_?” he teased, using his voice to ever so carefully lilt Hajime’s name, making it sound like it was the most incredible name to go past his tempting lips.

“Of course I was!” Hajime replied, snappish. “I thought you fell to your death and was going to end up a splatter on some island’s volcano!”

Tooru laughed, eyes creasing, as he clutched his stomach. “Oh, Hajime,” he said, between cackles. “Though I may not be able to fly like my brothers and sisters, they will not let me fall.” To prove his point, he stepped off the dragon only for another one to catch him. All the dragons rumbled in approval as Tooru began to weave onto the backs of all the dragons, jumping and spinning through the air without a care in the world, his laughter ringing off the clouds around them. They caught him, every single time. Some of the younger dragons spun through the air along side him, yipping triumphantly whenever he landed on one of them or another dragon.

Hajime had to say, this was definitely a time where he seriously thought about kissing Tooru, taking those perfectly pink lips with his own and kissing him as if he never would again. He couldn’t, though, he could only watch the boy he loved dance a little further from his reach. Tooru was just so delighted to be up in the sky, vibrantly alive, as he danced on the wings of dragons, arms spread as if to embrace the world and wind around him. This was where Tooru’s beauty shined even more, the sun casting its light on him, making his cheeks look sharper and the way the sun reflected in his eyes made him seem like he could see the whole world, gaze across the Vomindok and beyond. Up here, Tooru really did seem like he was the dragon he said he was, strong and freer than Hajime would ever be.

* * * * * *

Hajime didn't expect to be awakened once again. This time, in the middle of the night. Instead of Tooru’s familiar hands, he heard the voice of Tooru’s mother calling out to him. _Maman_. As he opened his eyes and stared at the mouth of the cave, he could see the dragon, standing tall and proud. Her scales glowed like moonlight, shimmering silvers and blues, and her eyes swirled like two pools of water at him with something he could not recognize. He didn’t know if it was hate or toleration, but he wasn't too keen on finding out. At his movements, he felt Tooru stir beside him, the loose grip on Hajime’s shirt falling away as he continued to breathe in and out, lulled in a peaceful sleep.

 _Come with me, Iwaizumi Hajime_ , her voice said.

It echoed and rattled against his skull painfully, but he listened and followed her through of the caves. They didn't speak as they weaved through the tunnels and finally out into the light of night. The moonlight caught on _Maman’s_ scales like rippling water. She took him up a dirt path that turned into smooth, worn away stone as they began to walk up the mountain. Each of her steps were soft and purposeful, leading him to a specific spot. There was a plateau on the side of the mountain and this is where they stopped, overlooking the uncharacteristically calming waters of the Vomindok which reflected the moon, stars, and clouds like a mirror.

She sat at the edge like someone would stand at the Council meetings on the Aoba Jōsai Islands, with authority and confidence. She looked out over the island and then turned to Hajime, her eyes were brilliantly bright, a shining icy blue now. I know you want to take my Tooru from me. _I am here to tell you that he will not go with you, no matter how much you implore him to._

“Tooru,” Hajime started. He loved the way he was able to say the name, without hesitation, and loved the way it tasted on his tongue, short and sweet, like he had always been saying it for so long but never grew tired of it. “He shouldn't have to stay here, that’s what I think. He should be free to go and explore.” _With me_ , finished to himself.

 _You know nothing of the world outside of your own islands, Iwaizumi Hajime_ , she replied. Her eyes never faltered, regarding him like he was a mere child and not the future leader of multiple islands, of a clan. _You don’t even know the extent of the cruelty your kind has inflicted upon mine._

“Your kind has never been kind to mine either,” he argued. He balled his hands into fists, trying not to shake as he remembered the constricting grip of the dying woman, her prayers, and the sight of so much blood. To see Tooru’s mother try and defend her kind’s actions was enough to light the fire in Hajime’s temper. “We know that your kind escaped from the Underlands by your own greed and curiosity, and now many of you are a plague upon mankind. Dragons kill, take, and ruin. Many of you are nothing more than that.”

Maman let out a frustrated growl. _Let me tell you a story, Iwaizumi Hajime. Sit down and listen to what I have to teach you._

Hajime, not particularly in the mood to lose a fight and his own life, sat down, facing the dragon.

_Much before your time, and eons before your great grandfather’s, dragons were worshipped creatures. Of all the creations of the gods, we were the most loved, the most treasured. We walked beside the gods as their guardians and their most reliable warriors. That was a peaceful time, a much more favorable time. Corruption of the heart and body were conquered by gods and dragons together, but then humanity was brought into existence._

Hajime shifted uncomfortably. Until that point, her voice had been soft with reminiscence, but then her tone became harsh and unyielding, like the slice of a blade, at the mention of the creation of humans.

_Everything changed then. The gods had a new favorite and us dragons were cast aside, discarded like unwanted pets, not the familiars that they had raised. We roamed the seas and lands in the beginning, seeking places to find shelter and care. Initially, humans were amazed at our existence and built shrines and temples in our names. It began to change when humans realized that we weren’t gods, that we didn’t need sacrifices of incense and gold to live, but food and water like any other living being. They cast us out too, destroyed what image and dignity we had left, created a story that spoke of how we, as if we were devils, escaped from the Underlands. So, you see, Iwaizumi Hajime, we were not always as you see us now. We used to be mightier than your tiny mind could ever comprehend. I used to be able to command the skies. I used to be a queen, that is what my name means. Queen, but it can also mean mother._

Hajime was listening intently, and he could hear a hollow chuckle in his head. Her eyes which had been so eager to cast hatred in his direction were now melancholic as she stared out over the sea. He had never known this story, never heard it before, and was more than slightly irritated that it had been erased form history books and replaced with a story of malicious intent. How much bloodshed could have been avoided if his ancestors hadn't been so ignorant and obstinate?

_Eighteen years ago, I was flying across the Vomindok when I felt a shift in power. I could feel a temple that had been built in my honor being destroyed. I flew down with my four generals to defend what little honor I still held to find a small clan of humans defiling my shrine. They were setting fires and destroying the stone relics as if they meant nothing. When I appeared, the humans lost all sense of confident cruelty and it was replaced with hysteria. They backed away, screaming and cursing at me. Many escaped, but I managed to corner the leader and his wife. To distract me so they too could flee the scene, they threw their crying baby at my feet._

Hajime’s heart tightened. Tooru. He had been thrown away by his own parents? And that’s how he had been taken in by the dragons? They didn't hold a spell over him, not some form of trickery, they took him in because his own kind didn't, and because, Hajime guessed that _Maman_ couldn't bear to see another living creature cast aside without love.

_I had never seen such a disgusting display of the cruelty of humanity in all my life, us dragons would never throw away our own. I thought about being the monster they expected me to. I thought about eating the child, but then I saw his eyes, so wide, innocent, and void of any sadism. The moment his gaze met mine, his crying ceased and was replaced with a trust that could never be broken. Instead of eating the child, I raised him as my own. Now, my tragically beautiful Tooru, abandoned by humanity, is neither human nor dragon. Why should he go back to those that never cared for him in the first place?_

_Because I will care for him._ Hajime looked down at his hands and took a shaky breath. “Well, maybe I can make it so that Tooru can be cared for by his own kind? He can come to Aoba Jōsai and start making strides for humans and dragons, be a bridge between the two worlds and connect them.”

_Wishful thinking and nothing more, human. I will not let humans hurt him as they have before. He does not recall being thrown away, but I have never forgotten that day. I remember his mewling and agony. I remember when I knew that this child would be mine. There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect my son from the wickedness of humans. All you humans have ever done to my kind and your own is destroy._

“But Tooru isn't a dragon!” Hajime argued. “He’s a human! You know he is! I know he is! You can’t keep him on this island forever! If he chooses to come with me, you know he will!”

 _Maman_ gave Hajime a deadly glare and snarled viciously at him, rising to her feet. _There is nothing for you here, Iwaizumi Hajime. You may claim that you love my son, but I know that you are simply greedy for someone as beautiful as he._ Hajime opened his mouth to argue once again, but she growled and silenced him. _Members of your clan will arrive early tomorrow morning. Go with them and never think about this place again. Return, and I shall burn you with my own fires, even if it is with my dying breath._

* * * * * *

Iwaizumi Hajime had never, in all his life, thought he would be so reluctant to leave an island entirely inhabited by dragons. He never thought about how he would make friends with a blind hatchling and his older brother. He never thought he would meet and fall in love with a boy raised by dragons, but here he was. In the distance, he could see the turquoise sails belonging to an Aoba Jōsai ship. The sight of it brought on a flurry of emotions as Tooru sat beside him and mindlessly traced patterns into the sand. It occurred to him that he didn't want to leave, didn't want to look at Tooru one last time as he vanished into the distance, but he desperately missed home. He longed to hear his father’s voice again, see the restorations of the islands, and see his friends again, but he didn't want to leave Tooru behind.

“This is it, huh?” Hajime asked, trying to make conversation. “I’m going home.”

Tooru had been sulking all morning since he saw Hajime packing his belongings, not speaking to him even once. The sky seemed to be in a similar mood, the clouds a tad grayer than they had been during his time on the island, and they seemed to crowd the sky, leaving almost no peeks azure skies visible to his eyes. He wondered if Tooru would miss him as much as he would miss Tooru.

“I suppose you are.” The reply was almost inaudible and choked.

They stayed in silence and Hajime could see that it was killing the other, but he didn't know what else to say. Goodbye? It seemed too permanent. Hajime didn't want their distance to be lasting, but wanted Tooru’s presence at his side to be indefinite. When Tooru stood beside him as the boat drew closer, he mumbled something along the lines of a farewell and started to retreat. Hajime couldn't let him go, though. He grabbed Tooru’s arm and asked what he had asked so many times before, “Tooru, please come with me?”

More often than not, the question had been met with an immediate answer of, “No,” but Tooru was hesitating now. His brown eyes were glassy as he stared at Hajime, he opened his mouth to say something but no words came out, and Hajime could only feel that maybe he could win this. He could see the debate in Tooru’s eyes as the boy looked this way and that, peering over Hajime’s shoulder to glance at the boat but then back to the mountain, his home. Maybe Tooru had been thinking about it, coming with him and seeing Hajime’s world.

“Hajime, I—”

“HEY HEY HEY! HAJIME!”

The shout pulled their attention away from each other and towards the bumbling ball of energy that was Bokuto Koutarou, who making his way onto the shore, wading though the waist-high water because he couldn't wait long enough for the boat to just reach the shore. On the boat, steering it with a softly bemused expression was Akaashi Keiji, Koutarou’s much more composed other half. Hajime was wrapped up in a crushing embrace as soon as the energetic sailor crashed onto the shore. He could hear Tooru chuckling beside him. Keiji joined them a couple minutes later, jogging leisurely to their side, as Koutarou proceeded to bombard Hajime with everything he had missed during his absence at break neck speed.

“I’m glad we found you, Hajime,” Keiji said. He was relieved but keeping his composure as professional as he always did. He turned to Tooru, who was stilled trapped by Hajime’s grip on his arm, but was no longer attempting to turn away. Keiji noticed the grasp and asked, “And you are?”

Tooru ignored the question completely and attempted to investigate the metal plating of Koutarou’s armor. He poked at it curiously and when it gave a slight _TING!_ in response, he let out a giddy giggle of appreciation and tapped the armor again and again. “So, you are a metal human?” he asked Koutarou.

Hajime laughed at Koutarou’s befuddled expression and moved to answer for him, “No, Tooru. He’s wearing armor. It’s like dragon scales that you can put on to protect yourself.”

“Amazing!” the boy whispered, tracing the imbedded symbols of Aoba Jōsai across the front.

Koutarou chuckled loudly, pridefully. “It is, isn’t it? I’m the only one on the islands strong enough to wear this armor! Not even our lord Hajime here can bear this weight!” That earned him a miffed huff from his leader.

Tooru turned back to Keiji who regarded him like he might attack. Though, Tooru just held out his hand and smiled. “My name is Tooru. I live here.”

“On this island? By yourself?” Keiji asked. The tone in his voice, which had previously been heavily laced with suspicion warped into care as he placed a hand on Tooru’s shoulder and started to guide him towards the boat. “Then you must come with us. As Hajime must have told you by now, Aoba Jōsai’s islands are always open to those who need help.”

Tooru’s heels dug into the sand. “I don’t know. Hajime—”

Hajime stepped forward, easing Keiji out of the way until he was face-to-face with Tooru. He held his hand and looked at him intently. “Tooru, you’ve shown me your world. It’s amazing and I could never match it, but I want to share my world with you too. Please come with me?”

“But _Maman_ will—”

He slowly tugged him towards the boat, like he was getting a reluctant child to follow him. It was slow, but they were making progress. The resistance was dying away as Tooru stepped forward as Hajime stepped backwards, and Keiji and Koutarou were bringing up the rear, following at a respectful distance. “Your _Maman_ will be fine. She has so many to look after her. We should go now while we can. If you’re scared—”

“I’m not scared,” Tooru protested loudly.

“Good, then come with me.” Hajime stepped onto the boat and offered his other hand. Tooru’s eyes were locked on his and he hoped it would stay that way. “Please, Tooru, there’s so much that I want you to see, that I want to share with you.”

Tooru ripped his gaze away from Hajime before looking back at the mountain. Then he took a deep breath and stepped onto the boat. Koutarou cheered and jumped aboard, shaking the ship. Keiji pushed the boat off the shore and swung himself up and over the port side. They looked back at the island and Tooru let out a small whimper and they floated further and further away. “ _Veyet'toon, sia svihelen. Si geou confn spical okarthel. Si inglata._ ”

“What is he saying?” Koutarou asked. He was a tall man, thick in his chest and shoulders, with wild white hair that stood up and had streaks of black and grey running through the strands. His eyes were wide and golden, always bouncing with life, but now looked at Tooru almost sympathetically.

“I’ve never heard such a language before in my life,” Keiji replied. He was thinner man with some muscle to him still, and just as pretty as Koushi. His hair was black, short and messy. His eyes were a dark sea green that were more often than not steeled and controlled, but he seemed to look at Tooru with concern and curiosity. He turned away from Tooru and to his leader. “Hajime?”

“He’s saying goodbye to the island, I think,” Hajime replied, giving Tooru a comforting pat no the shoulder. He turned to Keiji and asked, “How did you know I had crashed on an island? Or that I was still alive?”

“Kenma,” Keiji replied. “He dreamed that you crashed and believed that you were still alive. His dreams had never been wrong before, so your father sent Koutarou and I out to find you. He’s very worried about you, Hajime. He blames himself for letting you go out alone on the Vomindok. Honestly, I do not blame our leader. I blame you for acting carelessly.”

Hajime hung his head. He deserved this. He knew that Keiji would be a minor scolding compared what he would hear when he reunited with Koushi and Daichi. At least, they were on the way home now. He couldn't help the flowering happiness that warmed his chest. He felt Tooru shift closer to him and he took his hand in his once again. “I have so much to show you, Tooru.”

“I won’t stay long, Hajime,” Tooru said. He was still looking at the island, a little tear slipping down his cheek, his lips were trembling. “I have to come back. Maybe a month or two in your world, but I won’t leave my home permanently. I have work to do, but you do know that you might have to let me go eventually, right?”

“I don't want to, Tooru,” Hajime answered honestly, lacing their fingers together.


	5. Faithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come closer to me, I will be true  
> I wouldn't stand losing you  
> Only you can satisfy me  
> You know how to save me"  
> —Faithful, Ibeyi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vomindok - Unknown
> 
> Maman - Mother

Something was very wrong . . . or that’s what it felt like.

Never before in his life had Hajime ever experienced traveling on the Vomindok this peaceful in all his life. Even short trips between the Aoba Jōsai Islands were seemingly cursed with terrible weather and waves that would rock the boat violently, but here was the four journeymen sitting in a boat that was floating in the middle of the Angry Sea, which was now the perfect example of tranquility. Tooru was fast asleep, curled into a shivering ball beside Hajime. He had been asleep most of the voyage, so much so that it was starting to worry everyone aboard, but they were having to concern themselves with more pressing matters: the waters. When were they going to rise up tempestuously again? When would they have to start fighting to keep themselves afloat again? Koutarou and Keiji were telling him how they had experienced the worst waves they had ever seen when searching for him.

“It’s unnatural for it to be this quiet,” Keiji observed, eyeing the sea warily. “It was a war against the water, trying to find you, Hajime. There were dragons everywhere, scattered and desperately trying to find places to land. At one point we saw two dragons fighting until a dragon from the sea came up and swallowed them both. I’ve never seen anything so savage and monstrous.”

Koutarou kept poking at the water with his sword, as if that might waken the sea. He looked rather silly in doing so. “I bet there’s dragons under there just waiting to snatch us up in its teeth.” He looked to Keiji and promised, “Terrible monsters! I won’t let them lay a claw on you, Keiji. I’ll protect you!”

“Our job is to protect Hajime, Koutarou,” Keiji replied evenly, “not each other.” He was carelessly tossing a knife into the air and catching it. It wasn't much but it was entertaining to watch the often calm guard’s eyes occasionally widen in alarm when he thought he might catch the sharp end.

“Can’t you let me be your husband every once in a while, Keiji?” Koutarou asked impatiently. Then he leaned forward and pressed an eager but messy kiss against Keiji’s lips.

Hajime chuckled as he saw Keiji duck his head down to avoid everyone from seeing his flushed cheeks. He looked down at Tooru and noticed that his cheeks were flushed, more so than usual. Hajime pressed his knuckles against the soft forehead and was alarmed to find that his temperature was much higher than it should be, like that of a furnace. He hissed through his teeth, defeated. There was nothing any of them could do until they reached Aoba Jōsai and could get him to Koushi for treatment.

“How did you find him?” Keiji asked, watching the interaction with a fond smile, but Koutarou was just grinning widely and waggling his eyebrows at them. “Was he shipwrecked as well?”

“Yes,” Hajime lied, after a beat. “He was there before I was, though, and I’m grateful for that. He saved me from drowning. Apparently, he had lived there for years, the rest of the crew of the ship had died out long ago. He was alone for years before I stumbled along.”

“Poor man,” Koutarou sighed. “Well, there’s no doubt in my mind that he’ll be more than welcome at the Aoba Jōsai Islands, especially after saving your life! And he can visit the Fukurodani Islands whenever he wants to!”

The Aoba Jōsai Islands were not large in number but in size. Under Hajime’s father were secondary rulers that took their orders straight from him on how to run the neighboring islands. Koutarou was next in line to run the Fukurodani Islands and Kuroo Tetsurou would inherit ruling of the Nekoma Islands. Hajime couldn't have asked for better people to work under him the future, both were loyal and powerful of will. He would feel confident with them having his back in all possible situations. He also felt like Tooru would very much enjoy the company of Tetsurou and Koutarou. In fact, it might be dangerous to get the three together, they might be worse than Issei and Takahiro.

“I’m sure he’ll be eager to explore your islands,” Hajime replied. “He doesn't remember much from before the wreck and has been living like he has no recollection of civilization.” Tooru whimpered in his sleep, distressed, and Hajime reached out and brushed his hair out of his eyes and shushed him until Tooru relaxed.

“I can see that you’re very attached to him,” Keiji observed. “You remind me of Tetsurou whenever Kenma has a nightmare, just as concerned and caring.”

Hajime pursed his lips and nodded. “I care for him very dearly.” He looked up at he other two and said, “You two should sleep. I’ll steer for a couple of hours.”

They didn't argue. Keiji settled into Koutarou’s arms and drifted off within a few seconds. Hajime noticed Koutarou watch his husband fondly before drifting off as well, his lips just shy of Keiji’s. He tried not to be jealous of their intimacy, but felt the twinges anyway. He wanted what they had, but with Tooru. He wanted to be able to kiss Tooru and make him blush, wanted him to fall asleep in his arms so easily, and wanted him to feel at home. It wasn't impossible, it was just unlikely. Hajime, now that they were out from under _Maman’s_ vigilant eyes, thought he had a sliver of a chance with Tooru.

“Hajime . . . ?” Tooru whimpered. He blinked his eyes open and smiled, relieved, at the sight of his friend. His hair was tousled and out of place, and dark bags marred the skin underneath his pretty brown eyes, despite being able to sleep for hours and hours each day. He looked frazzled and very uneasy, to say the least. “Am I really on a boat, or am I just that nauseated?”

“No, you’re on a boat,” Hajime assured him, laughing lightly. Tooru looked at the sea as Hajime continued to watch Tooru with concern, and thats when a theory hit him. What if the reason that everything was so calm was because of . . . “Tooru?”

“Yes?” The reply was weary. He appeared drained, especially in the only lighting at their disposal, the moon and stars which wavered in the distance.

“Is the Vomdinok calm because you’re with us?” he asked.

Tooru tensed as he breathed out sharply. “She’s always liked me better than most,” he answered. He dipped his hand into the still waters and chuckled sheepishly. “She’s worried about me, telling me I should go back home to _Maman_.”

Hajime bit his lip in thought. If he didn't let Tooru go, would the sea take him by force? “You should go back to sleep,” he said instead. “You’re not feeling well, and you should rest so that Koushi can treat you as best he can when we reach Aoba Jōsai.”

Tooru nodded wearily and settled down again, holding his arms out like he wanted a hug. Hajime rolled his eyes and lay next to him, propped up so he could stay awake. However, Tooru grabbed him pulled himself flush against Hajime and muttered, “Warm,” before burying his nose in the crook of Hajime’s neck. Hajime knowing that being this close to Tooru was dangerous (to his self control) and sent his mind in so many directions, tried to pull away just a centimeter, but he was trapped by the iron-like grip. Tooru glared at him, leaning in until their foreheads touched, his eyes bright but authoritative. “I want to be warm. Stay.”

Hajime flushed crimson with embarrassment but made no further attempt to argue as Tooru snuggled against him. And they stayed like that as Hajime steered the boat. He marveled in the way that they fit together, like pieces of a puzzle. He carded his fingers through Tooru’s silken locks, enjoying the closeness. He listened to the water lap against the side of the boat, Koutarou snore obnoxiously, and saw a few birds pass over head. At one point, he glanced down and into the waters to see the tail end of a dragon passing by. Koutarou hadn't been entirely wrong then. He watched the sun rise in the east, splashes of white and yellow light chasing away the inky blackness of night.

Keiji woke first and offered to take up steering again. Hajime, his eyes heavy with sleep, didn't argue and allowed his guard to continue where he had left off. He pulled Tooru closer and drifted off into slumber.

* * * * * *

Hajime did not expect his return to the islands of Aoba Jōsai to filled with such panic. On the last few days of sailing, Tooru's condition had gone from bad to worse. He didn't eat or drink, despite Hajime threatening to punch him if he didn’t. He would sleep constantly and hardly ever wake of his own accord, occasionally seizing violently like he was having a fit of madness. When he did speak, he could only ramble. Every passing minute of every day they were at sea, Hajime tended to him as best he could, trying to keep him awake or get some fresh water into his system.

At one point, he was given a clue as to why this was happening, but at the time he was only focused on the fact that Tooru was awake. “Too far,” he had rasped. “I’m too far . . . too far.” Another time when he had woken, he just kept saying Hajime’s name, like a prayer to save him. Each time he spoke, it sounded so pained and like he was using what little energy he had to exert himself.

The day that they docked at the shores of the Aoba Jōsai Islands was a complete blur. Hajime, as soon as the boat was tied down, somehow found the strength inside him to lift up the limp form of Tooru and carry him. Keiji and Koutarou gently moved people aside to make room for him to run. Without even asking, Issei matched his pace as Takahiro rushed off to find Daichi and Koushi. Meanwhile, Hajime had run had as fast as he could, his feet feeling like they weren't even touching the ground, as he made his way back to his house. He heard his father call out to him, but ignored him as he placed Tooru in one of the guest bedrooms.

Tooru was as pale as a ghost, breathing heavily and far too rapidly. His temperature was changing drastically from fiery to icy within minutes. In his sleep he was reaching out and whining, pained, for Hajime who sat by his side, holding his hand, rubbing it, or drawing little circles on the inside of the other’s wrist. He whispered to him that he was going to be all right, but he was saying mainly to convince himself. He couldn't help but think that this was his fault, pulling Tooru away from his home and bringing him to a foreign land.

Luckily, Koushi had arrived minutes later and immediately set to treating Tooru, no questions asked. He ordered everyone out of the room, except for Hajime and Daichi. He listened to Tooru’s heartbeat and asked Hajime the routine questions. He answered them all as best he could, giving Koushi the same cover story that he had given Keiji and Koutarou. He could see that it didn't convince Koushi, though.

“Hajime, if you want me to help him, you have to tell me everything, no ifs, ands, or buts,” he said. “Who is this boy?”

“His name is Tooru,” Hajime answered.

“Hajime, he is covered in marks made by dragon claws! Now, who is he?!” Koushi’s voice had risen to a shout, causing even Daichi to flinch. His eyes were aflame with sheer anger as he stared down his future leader. At this point, the title in Hajime’s future didn't matter to Koushi. All that mattered was saving Tooru, and Hajime agreed. “Tell me!”

Hajime opened his mouth to lie again, but Tooru let out a sickening cough, blood spraying from his mouth and onto the sheets. He screamed and thrashed in the bed, his eyes shut tight and he clutched at his chest like there was a knife plunged there. He cried out for Hajime again, tears pouring down his cheeks. Hajime squeezed his hand, trying to reassure him that he was here with him and that he wasn’t going to leave his side.

“I know that he tried to interact with hatchlings a few times, but got cut as a result,” Hajime replied. It wasn't a total lie, but it needed to be enough to convince Sugawara Koushi, a feat in and of itself. “He drank the same water I did and we fished out of the same lake. He wasn't infected by dragons, and it only started after we left the island. If it were a sickness, shouldn't I have it too?”

Koushi sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. His brow was creased in concentration as he thought. “His body may be reacting defensively in response to some disease, that's probably where the fever is coming from.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Leeches.”

Hajime shuddered but nodded. Daichi took out a jar from Koushi’s bag and handed it to his husband. Very carefully, Koushi removed leeches, slimy, black, wriggling worms, and placed them across Tooru’s torso, arms, and legs. Daichi suggested that Hajime go and see his father while Koushi worked, but Hajime refused, his grip on Tooru only growing tighter as Tooru’s face contorted into discomfort. He whimpered and tried to move Koushi’s hands away.

“I know, I know,” Koushi assured, petting Tooru’s hair softly. “No one likes these, but they will help you. Trust me.” He then turned to Hajime. “Do as Daichi says and go visit your father. He’s been worried sick and you owe it to him to at least prove that you're not dead.”

“I’m not leaving him,” Hajime said.

“Hajime—”

“I said,” Hajime growled defensively, “that I’m not leaving him.” His eyes flashed murder. He dared them to try and convince him one more time. What was so hard to understand that he couldn't leave Tooru? He would have thought Daichi should be able to understand him, they were both protective men. Daichi nearly beat a traveling merchant senseless when he tried to bribe Koushi into staying with him the night he was on the Aoba Jōsai islands. Hajime had ensured that the man was properly taken care of and was not seen again. “I’ll see my father when Tooru is on the road to recovery. He will understand that I owe this to the man that saved my life.” The man that I love.

Koushi shrugged and gave up. He managed a few more tasks, ensuring Tooru’s comfort and then it became a ceaseless waiting game. Hajime searched for signs of recovery, despite Koushi telling him that it might be a few hours. He stayed with him the entire time, talking about the stupidest of things, and even brushed his hair at one point, knowing that Tooru would appreciate it of he could wake up to find his hair as flawless as ever.

“You’re being awfully attentive, Hajime,” Koushi observed, an eyebrow raised and a smirk at his lips.

“Yes,” Hajime replied. Tooru’s breathing had slowed, the rise and fall of his chest moving at a steadier pace. His temperature was slowly beginning to even out, and he was no longer drenched in sweat.

“Did our little boy finally grow up and fall in love?” Koushi asked, crossing his arms over basic chest. His tone light and teasing now, but Hajime knew as soon as the crisis was officially over, he was going to get an earful.

“Oh, Suga, they grow up so fast, don't they?” Daichi joined in, using the endearing nickname he had given his husband. He placed a hand on Hajime’s shoulder. “Soon, you’re going to be asking the boy’s parents for their blessing.”

“You’ll want to put a ring on his finger to husband him soon, Hajime. With looks like his, some foreign prince beat you to it and snatch him up if you don't move quickly enough.”

Hajime felt his cheeks redden. “Oh, shut up, you two.” Daichi and Koushi laughed while he thought about how that particular conversation with _Maman_ would go. He imagined approaching _Maman_ , telling her how he wanted to marry Tooru and protect him from all harm, and then proceeding to be burned into a pile of ashes by a very angry dragon mother. No . . . that didn't seem like it would go particularly well at all.

Hours of occasional teasing from his friends passed, even the others standing outside contributing their best jabs of humor to keep the situation from growing too grim, and Hajime was beginning to assume the worst. Tooru hadn’t woken up, and was still twitching in discomfort every few minutes. It was beginning to grow dark outside and Koushi volunteered to stay the night with them, saying that he should keep an eye on the patients. So, the couple stayed and explained the Hajime the current status of Aoba Jōsai.

“Restorations are proceeding at a fast pace,” Daichi said. “Asahi and Yuu have been working night and day with the lumber from Shiratorizawa.” When Hajime raised an eyebrow in confusion, Daichi continued, “Three months after your disappearance, ships from Shiratorizawa appeared on our shores. They gave us food and lumber to help with the construction. They wondered where you were, expecting you to greet their leader, but understood the situation and thank you for your efforts.”

“So, they just showed up? Out of the blue?” Hajime asked.

“It ruffled my feathers too,” Koushi answered. He was currently replacing the rag on Tooru’s forehead with a fresh one. “How could they have known so far in advance that we would need their aid? It raises too many questions, Daichi.”

“I understand that, but given their generosity and our need, I couldn't turn them away. Yes, there are still questions, but at this juncture it was the right move.”

Hajime nodded. “Thank you for handling that, Daichi. I’m sorry I couldn't be there. I should have been.”

Koushi let out a huff. “Yes, you should have,” he agreed. “Honestly, Hajime, what part of your brain thought that sailing off on the Vomindok by yourself was clever? It was frighteningly stupid. I’m a doctor, and I can’t even fathom what part of your brain must’ve come up with that stupidity.” He smacked Hajime on the shoulder and continued, “You worried your people, all of us, needlessly. Did you really think you'd be able to make it across the Angry Sea? No, you crashed! Did you think you wouldn’t? Were you trying to get yourself killed?”

“No,” Hajime grumbled.

“Then what in the Underlands possessed you to go out there by yourself? We have birds, Hajime! Trained birds that can carry messages across the Vomindok to any island!”

“Dragons intercept them and eat them all the time, Koushi! I couldn't take the chance that Shiratorizawa wouldn't come to us for aid because of a goddamned bird becoming a midnight snack for the fucking firebreathers!” Hajime replied his voice also raising to a shout. “We needed help and given the increased numbers of dragons, I couldn't risk it. I had to do it. I had to try and prove myself.”

“What did this prove?” Daichi asked, his temper flaring up. “Hajime, you know I will follow you into any battle, but this was just a ludicrous decision that even I couldn't support.”

The argument continued. Hajime stood and walked closer to Daichi and Koushi so that they wouldn’t wake Tooru. The argument traveled into the possibility of more dragons coming and attacking. How were they supposed to lead that little army they had without Hajime? Easy enough, he had thought, look to Ukai Keishin. He had led the army before, he could do it again, and far better than Hajime ever could. Hajime was still learning the ins and outs of the battlefield. Koushi was ranting about how they needed more, needed more people on the islands for defense, to which Hajime replied something along the lines of more people dying for a lost cause.

They were arguing so loud that they didn't hear a guttural cough come from behind. They only realized Tooru was awake when he screamed. They turned to find him, hair a mess and sticking to his forehead but alive, and pointing at the leeches across his body. His eyes were wide and stricken with panic as he swatted at the worms attacked to his limbs. “Get them off! Get them off! Get them off me right now! Hajime! Get them off me!”

“Tooru, calm down! They’re sucking out—“ Hajime tried to explain, but Tooru wouldn't hear it.

“I know they’re sucking out my blood! I don’t want them anywhere near my blood! _Maman_ gave me her blood, I can’t lose it! I’m not infected, Hajime! Get them off me now!”

His cracking screeches would've been hilarious if not for the fact that Tooru was trembling like a leaf on a windy day. Koushi shushed him back onto the bed and began to remove the leeches, one-by-one, and Hajime held his shivering hand throughout the ordeal. When it was all over, Tooru heaved a sigh of relief. He leaned back against headboard and clicked his teeth together. “Did you think I was dying, Hajime?” he asked, as Koushi, once again, checked his vitals.

“What else could I have assumed?” Hajime replied, snappishly. “With symptoms like yours, I might've assumed you had the plague, Tooru.”

“Now that would've ruined you pretty face,” Koushi chuckled.

Tooru beamed at the doctor. “You think I’m pretty?” Most likely very much enjoying the validation of two humans thinking he was pretty. He continued to bask in the compliments thrown his way by the others as they trickled in to check up on the patient. They laughed and introduced themselves and Tooru repeated each name with awe as if they were the most amazing names he had ever heard in all his life. Thankfully, though, everyone left Hajime and Tooru alone after a hour or so of chatting amicably, heading back to their homes.

Tooru was up and about, stretching and bouncing on his toes like he hadn't been ill just an hour ago. He was picking at random objects and questioning Hajime about the ones he didn't recognize. “So, is what I was sleeping a bed?”

“Yes, Tooru, and you should come back to it. You’ve been sick for days on end. You need to rest until you've completely recovered,” Hajime replied.

“But, Hajime, I can see new stars!” Tooru was leaning out the window, smile brighter than any sun. “I’m so far from home . . .” His voice was quiet, a mixture of awe and longing.

He reached out to pull Tooru onto the bed beside him, but Tooru was already moving towards him, bouncing onto the bed like a child and jumping on it with such liveliness that it would put Koutarou to shame. Yes, it was marvelous to see the boy so animated and spritely, but Hajime had so many questions of his own and he was hoping to get some answers before he went to bed himself. His limbs were heavy and his eyes were threatening to close at any minute.

“Tooru,” he said. The somber tone of his voice brought Tooru out of his childish joy as he plopped into a sitting position beside Hajime. “What was that? You said you weren't infected with anything, but all your symptoms pointed to some sort of viral infection. Is it something to do with the fact that you lived with dragons for so long?”

“Hmm,” Tooru hummed. “It was homesickness, something you humans don't get particularly extreme cases of. Dragons are extremely dependent creatures, so when we leave our homes and travel great distances within a short amount of time, because of the drastic changes, our bodies can shut down. Our bodies and minds miss our homes so much that we can quite literally fall ill. Once we grow accustomed to the newer surroundings, company and environment, we can recover fairly quickly.”

Hajime felt his heart drop in his chest. “So, it is my fault?” he asked, voice growing quiet.

Tooru reached out and brought Hajime’s eye to meet his, soft brown meeting conflicted green. “I came with you. This is not your fault.” He paused and chuckled, “Although, I will absolutely blame you for the leeches! How dare you let them put those disgusting worms all over my body!”

“We thought you were dying!” Hajime objected exasperatedly, though he was now smiling.

“So, the obvious course of action is to place creatures that can actually kill me on me so they suck out my blood?”

They laughed together for a while before Hajime decided to let Tooru get to sleep. He closed the door as quietly as he could before making his way to his father’s room. Strolling through his home felt like he was walking across a strange, as he had become used to the tall, echoey tunnels of the caves. He knew that he would grow accustomed to home again but it would take time, maybe that time would help him to show Tooru that this place as home as well. As he suspected, Iwaizumi Takeshi was awake and waiting for him. He let out a sigh of relief, like he had been holding it in for months, when his son entered after knocking tentatively. Hajime took his place on the wooden stool beside his father’s bed and smiled tiredly. His father greeted him a solid pat on the back. They never were much of a hugging family, a fact that his mother had often lamented when she was alive.

“You are alive,” his father said, like he couldn't believe it. Though, he knew his father was cross with him, he could still the smile though the salt and pepper beard. His father was just happy that his son was home. His voice was low and gruff but it held a slight tone of excitement. “Daichi said you brought someone back with you?” And there it was, back to business. That’s fine. At least it would feel more like home.

“Yes,” Hajime replied. His father noticed the fond smile that overtook his son’s face, though Hajime was trying to keep his features disciplined. “Tooru. He saved me from drowning and brought me to the island where he had been stranded for so long. When Keiji and Koutarou arrived, I knew that I had to return the favor.”

“Very honorable, Hajime,” his father praised, a proud glint in his hazel eyes. “He is, of course, welcome to stay as long as he pleases.” Then the smile faded away and a new topic rose. “Shiratorizawa, Hajime, did you come into contact with any of their ships while on your voyage?”

“No, father. I only came into contact with a merchant ship, one that had been raided. All their valuables had been taken by dragons.” Hajime sighed, letting his head fall into his hands. “How could Shiratorizawa have known that we were in need of aid?”

His father grimaced, like he was remembering a less than pleasant memory. “The heir, Ushijima Wakatoshi, said that they are seeking allies in a movement,” he replied. “He said his father wants a war against the dragons that is why they're reaching out and providing for the islands.”

Hajime sucked in breath. “You don't think they'll actually go through with it, do you?”

“They will,” his father said, “and we’ll be standing alongside them whens when they do. It’s about time that we rose up and exterminated the vermin of the skies.”

There was a smile growing, one that Hajime would've soon joined if he hadn't met Tooru, but now he found frighteningly sickening. He mentally kicked himself. Dragons and only brought him misery in the past, but now they brought him Tooru, someone that he was finding mattered more than killing dragons. He couldn't imagine himself smiling like that anymore, not after cuddling Tooru and Trinket in the nights on the island. He didn't want to remember how ignorant he had been before _Maman’s_ lecture, but it was all coming back now. He could understand why Tooru might never love him. He had killed, out of self defense, but without learning all that he could have.

“Dragons have been a plague for far too long, Hajime,” his father continued. “They’ve taken everything without a second thought, children and _mothers_ —” his voice cracked with a strangled sob “—Shiratorizawa is leading the attack against dragons and I have given my word that the islands of Aoba Jōsai will be aiding in the fight. Now is the time, Hajime. Dragons think that we’re weak, timid creatures, but we can wipe them out with the weapons at Shiratorizawa’s disposal and sheer numbers. They have fire, but we humanity is stronger than flames.”

Hajime nodded, a lump in his throat.

“Our honor as human beings will lead us to emerging triumphantly over the hellish beasts.” There was a fire in his father’s eyes that Hajime had not seen in a long time. It was ambition and the sparks of fight. His father turned to him and said, “Ushijima Wakatoshi has heard much about your skills in killing dragons and looks forward to seeing your talents on the battlefield by his side. He wants you to lead with him, my son. I told him that you would be more than honored.”

“I am,” Hajime lied. “You’re right, father. I will be more than pleased to kill dragons by Wakatoshi’s side.” His words felt forced, stonily spoken without an inch of an enlivened charge at the thought of destroying dragons. True, if they vanished, then Tooru would stay with him forever, but that as selfish. Dragons were Tooru’s family, and he knew he couldn't bring himself to kill someone dear to Tooru.

“Are you all right, Hajime?” his father asked, concerned. “You don’t seemed pleased by the news.”

“I am simply worn out, father,” Hajime replied. “I have been awake for days, tending to my friend that I haven't even stopped to give myself time for a proper rest.”

“Then we shall continue this at a later juncture. Sleep well, Hajime.”

“You too, father.”

Hajime walked out of his father’s room, and moved, like a zombie back to Tooru’s. He didn't even register that he was walking towards the boy raised by dragons, only a feeling tugging him there was the only thing keeping him upright. He walked in and collapsed beside Tooru, close enough to smell the slight scent of fire emanating off him. He felt Tooru snuggle closer to him, a contented sigh leaving his slightly agape mouth, “Warm.”


	6. Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise  
> Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised  
> Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it  
> Already choking on my pride, so there’s no use crying about it”  
> —Castle, Halsey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thank you all so much for your kudos and comments! They really mean a lot to me!)
> 
> Vomindok - Unknown
> 
> Maman - Mother

Tooru was very uncomfortable, and not because of the scratchy shirt he was forced to endure wearing. No, what was more rattling was keeping secrets. Back on Orkarthel, he had no secrets between himself and his family, but here amongst humans, he was a living secret. Hajime had instructed him not to speak a word about his upbringing, saying that the rest of the inhabitants of Aoba Jōsai Islands were not ready for such a revelation that someone could be raised by dragons. He couldn't blame them, but keeping to himself was suffocating. Each day, each night, he would ask Hajime when he could talk to the humans about finding peace with the dragons, but Hajime would always say it still wasn't the right time.

They were recovering from a brutal attack by dragons, which had burned down homes and killed many. Tooru watched the construction of homes with fascination, the cutting, binding, and stacking of wood and rock to form large structures for the humans to live in. Koushi was kind enough to explain to him all that happened in houses and was giving him work to do, helping the doctor treat the children whenever one grew sick, which often came up because one child would dare the other to drink straight from the Vomindok without boiling the water first. The children definitely took a liking him. They enjoyed clutching onto his long arms and swing like they were rambunctious monkeys on tree branches. They bombarded him with questions, but Tooru deflected them with ease.

He would occasionally glance to the side, to see Hajime sparing him a glance, a soft smile, and that was enough to get Tooru throughout the days.

Tooru was very disappointed by how little he saw Hajime, only in the early mornings when they ate breakfast together or late nights when they bid one another goodnight. The future leader of the Aoba Jōsai Islands was often quite caught up in aiding in the rebuilding of homes or in meetings with Daichi and the other members of the Council. He wanted to see Hajime, be close to him, so that maybe the islands wouldn't feel so crowded. There were so many people! It was gloriously horrible. They were constantly talking, laughing, and every so often, he would often hear sneers made towards dragons. They would only make him feel like even more of an outcast.

He didn't belong here in Hajime’s world. There would be little glimmers of hope, but humans were scarier than he was initially thinking they might be. They talked about how they could gain or reclaim honor by chopping off a dragon’s head and mounting it on their wall. It made him sick.

Sometimes, he would feel the need to slip away. He would sneak away from Koushi and enter the forest on Aoba Jōsai. The trees were not all that tall, but provided some solace. He could hear the grass, the leaves, and the core of the trees crying out as they were cut down by the humans to make their homes. They couldn't cry, but each time rain fell Tooru knew the droplets of water belong to them. He would bite his lips and lean his forehead against he tree and whisper his apologies, a silent prayer that all would soon be fine. Sometimes when he couldn't bear their sorrow anymore, he would make his way onto a towering cliff that overlooked the clan. He would sit up there and watch all the humans move along like ants, marveling at how small they seemed.

Being so high up on the cliff was the only thing that made Tooru feel like he was flying again, like he was in a corner of the sky. How he missed the sensation, the wind tickling his face, running its finger through his hair, and the sun beaming down on him proudly. He yearned to touch the sky again, but it was so far out of reach now. He could extend his fingers, feel a soft breeze brush by, but nothing as enveloping or as powerful as the winds farther up. It would be when he was lost in his thoughts that either Koushi would shout at him from below to come down so he wouldn't fall or Hajime would come to bring him back down to the village, telling him that being so high so dangerous, then disappear into another meeting.

And that was another painful reminder. Back home, Tooru knew he would never fall, his brothers and sisters always being there to catch him, but they weren’t here now. He could actually fall and die. The thought sent a terrible shiver of fear down his spine, making him feel very cold.

He had been on the Aoba Jōsai Islands about a month when he decided that he couldn't take it anymore. It was all too fast, too much, and bearing a secret was becoming more and more impossible. He wanted to leave, just be away from the people for a few days or so. Hajime would understand, hopefully. He quietly packed one of Hajime’s knives into his pocket, left the godawful shirt on the bed, and went into the forest before first light.

He breathed in the morning air and hiked up into the denser trees. When the smell of humans was no longer filling his nose, he let out a sigh of relief and spread his arms, welcoming the far more pleasant scent of trees. He loved the feeling of grass between his toes, and he smiled, gleefully reminded that he wasn't having to wear shoes anymore! How horrible were those things! They were too confining, much worse than shirts! So, he skipped along, humming a tune to himself.

“My name is Tooru. My _Maman_ named me Tooru,” he said to himself. “I was raised by dragons.” He laughed and looked behind him, just to see if anyone was following before he said it again, louder this time. “I was raised by dragons! Humans are wrong about us! I was raised by dragons! I was raised by dragons!” He bounced jovially and a giggle escaped him.

A huge weight was lifted from his chest and he leaned against a tree, smiling. Tooru continued on, trekking over hills and through the forest until he reached another beach. He must have reached the other side of the island. This beach was nothing like the other one on Aoba Jōsai. Its sand was white and the waters, though still grey and murky, lapped against the shore with excitement as he drew near. Just a little ways down the seashore was a cave, small, but the sight of it made Tooru’s heart leap. He sped towards it as fast as his legs could carry him.

Inside . . . it was a nightmare. Splattered across the smooth walls was a horrendous amount of blood, a smeared painting. Tooru’s breaths became choked gabs when he saw bones—dragon bones and dragon scales dulled by time littered the floor. He stepped back, tripping over a rock, and fell onto his back. He scrambled back a scream ripping from his throat. The skulls, slowly decaying and eroding over time, stared back at him like they begged for help. Tooru shook his head and turned and ran, tears falling and falling from his eyes. He fled into the water, short, cool waves washing over him as he hugged his knees.

“ _Maman_ ,” he sobbed. “ _Maman_ , you were right! _Maman_! I want to go home!” He knotted his fingers in his hair and kicked at the water in frustration. “This isn’t right, but I’m scared! What if they kill me too?” His speech became a frightened, harsh whisper. “I’m a dragon too, _Maman_. What if they kill me? Even if I’ve never hurt them, what if they kill me?”

He didn't know how long he stayed in the water, curled into himself, but he knew it was hours. The sun was high in the sky when he raised his head and turned to go back into the forest, he saw Hajime. He backed away instinctively, but Hajime walked forward, concern lining his face. He was dressed in loose, brown trousers, and a simple, raggedy white shirt. He was carrying other clothes as well, probably for Tooru, but he set them down in the sand as he continued to walk towards Tooru.

The thought that Hajime had come looking for him did make Tooru’s heart flutter, but did nothing to smother his nerves. Hajime’s eyes were focused on him, locking him into a place where he felt that maybe he didn't belong.

“You weren’t at breakfast,” he said. “I was worried.” Tooru didn't reply, didn’t even look at him, but cast a glance at the cave. How many of those dragons had Hajime killed? “Tooru? What’s wrong?”

“I want to go home, Hajime,” Tooru finally said. “I can’t stay here and live a lie. Back home, I can fly with my brothers and sisters, play with the hatchlings, polish _Maman’s_ scales until they shine, and wander around all I want without having to worry bout what others think of me. Here, I can’t say anything about who I am, what I am.”

“But, Tooru, I think you do belong here,” Hajime said, stopping in front of him. He could see Hajime’s fingers twitching to reach out to him. “I would like you to stay, even just a little bit longer. I know that I haven’t been able to be by your side like I said I would, but that’s what today was for. I finished my meetings and duties late yesterday so we could spend the day together.” He chuckled bashfully, scratching the back of his head. “And then you were gone this morning.”

Tooru swallowed and said, “I’m sorry, Hajime. I didn't want to worry you. I hoped you would understand that I just wanted some time to myself.” He stared out at the Vomindok and sighed. “The longer I stay here, the more I feel like I might lose myself. I’m already lost and I thought I had something tethering me here, a purpose, but if they’re not ready to find peace with dragons now, when will they?”

“It will take time—”

“How long, Hajime?”

He heard a breathy chuckle and exhausted chuckle come from Hajime. “You really are impatient, Tooru.” He felt Hajime’s hand take his and pulling him back towards the shore as he hung his head in dismay. “It’ll happen, but, like with all things, it takes time. We’re used to only hearing about tragedies caused by dragons, not someone being saved by one. It’ll be a shock.”

Tooru didn't like it, but he understood. He hoped that everyone would be as accepting as Hajime, but understood that this was a mass of people. Plus, Hajime had been stuck on an island full of dragons, if he hadn't adapted, he might’ve lost his life. It was only a matter of time, yes, but Hajime was right about one thing: Tooru was very impatient. He wondered if this was how Hajime felt on the island: impatient to get back home to what he knew. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, irascibility, but as Tooru and Hajime approached the village again, he understood that he was being given this time to think and contemplate.

So, he waited by the front door while Hajime packed what they would be taking on their day off together. He was playing with his shirt, pulling at loose strings and tearing them off because they were annoying. He heard someone call out to him and looked up to see Koushi running towards him, Daichi following close behind.

“Where have you been?” Koushi demanded once they reached him. He placed his hands on his hips and looked down at him as he scolded, “Hajime said you were gone when he woke up! You went to that cliff again, didn't you? If I’ve told you once I’ve told you a thousand times. Those rocks are unsteady, Tooru. You could fall at any time. Are you hurt?”

Tooru shook his head a small chuckle escaping him. There were a few blessings on this island, and Koushi and Daichi were definitely two of them, caring friends who would drop everything to race and give aid. “Koushi, I am amazing. You really think that falling off a cliff is how I’ll meet my end?”

“That’s what I told him,” Daichi chuckled. He sneaked an arm around Koushi and pulled him close, placing a demanding kiss on his lips. “Now, can we please go back home and continue where we left off?” He spoke not-so quietly. The phrasing confused Tooru, was had they been doing?

Koushi and Daichi left and a little while later, and Hajime emerged from the house, a bag slung over his shoulder. They walked in a leisurely silence back into the forest. Tooru recognized the path, it lead to the cliff and snickered to himself about how Koushi would definitely be more than willing to scold them again, but it seemed he was busy with Daichi at the moment (doing what, Tooru was still confused about) so he wouldn't be bothering them. In any case, though he was thoroughly excited to be spending the day with Hajime, Tooru did have a question.

“Hajime, why do humans kiss on the lips?” He laughed as he listened to a flustered Hajime ramble off jumbled phrases. “I just want to know what it means. Is it wrong of me to ask such a question?”

“No!” Hajime replied. “Far from it. It means that you really care about someone.”

“So, is it like when I kiss my mother’s cheek before I go to sleep?” Tooru asked.

“Yes—I mean, no. You kiss your mom because she’s your mom and you have to, but when you kiss someone on the lips it means that you love them and you want to be in a relationship with them.”

“Oh, so like mates?”

Hajime tripped over the root of a tree, but quickly regained his footing. He cleared his throat and replied, “I suppose, yes. Though, sometimes a relationship can end, or it lead to a happy life where the couple marries in the future.”

“‘Marries’?” Tooru asked.

Hajime could feel his heart about to break through his rib cage. “It’s when you take a vow before the gods to spend the rest of your lives together, to care for one another and love each other until death.”

Tooru hummed to himself. That sounded nice. He looked at Hajime and thought about how he could do that. He could love Hajime, already did, but that the tasks that lay in front of them might intervene. No matter how much he wished that Hajime could always be by his side, he knew that they would have to part ways someday. That thought that not so pleasant. His hand itched to hold Hajime’s, feel the warmth that Tooru had come to adore, and Hajime met him halfway. Their fingers laced together as they reached the cliff. It would be nice if they could stay like this forever, together with nothing to come between them. No fears, no secrets, and no bad blood between Hajime’s people and Tooru’s family.

* * * * * *

Upon on the cliff, Hajime could admire Tooru without prying eyes trying to pull his attention elsewhere. Here, he could admire the soft breeze flowing around them and moving through the soft, brown curls. He could admire how the sun pleasantly shone against his skin, lighting it up, and making him appear quite regal. No matter where he was, Tooru was always beautiful, lean muscle and creamy skin and lively brown eyes, but up here, he could see that Tooru was so much more at ease. He could sprawl himself out languidly and talk lively, his voice surrounding Hajime and drawing him further in.

They were lying down in the grass, Tooru lying on his back beside Hajime who was lying on his stomach, snacking on the rolls of milk bread Hajime had taken from his house. He was finding it hard not to laugh at how Tooru was munching down on them like it was his last meal. Tooru was moaning at the taste giddily, licking his fingers for any remaining crumbs. Hajime normally didn't like milk bread, it was buttery and a little too sweet for his taste, but he’d had a hunch that Tooru would like it. He was priding himself for being right.

“Hajime,” Tooru smiled, having finally stopped stuffing his mouth. “If this was your method for killing me, I am not complaining.”

“Wait for the poison to kick in, then you’ll change your mind,” Hajime teased, a smirk playing at his lips.

“Mean! You couldn't kill me, even if you wanted to!” He poked Hajime’s nose and giggled.

No, he wouldn't be able to. If the situation ever arose, he would rather forfeit his own life than kill Tooru. The idea of Tooru dying didn't seem right, too preposterous to imagine, like purple grass or red skies. It didn't seem like it could ever come about. Hajime, in his mind, liked to find himself spending an eternity with Tooru. So, while it might be childish to be so selfish, he would do anything for his days to remain like this, up on a cliff with Tooru so close that he could feel the heat emanating off him and them talking like he had known each other for years.

He didn't know what came over him, maybe it was comfort of being around Tooru, the opportunity of them finding time to be alone together, or their talk about kissing on the way here, but he found himself leaning forward and pressing his lips, gently, against Tooru’s. His lips were just as soft as Hajime had imagined, and tasted sweeter than honey. The other froze, his eyes blown wide with bewilderment. When Hajime drew away, the puzzlement morphed into an overjoyed beam.

“That was kissing?” Tooru asked, blinking rapidly and timidly touching his lips with his fingertips, like he was afraid he might rub off the touch of Hajime.

“Yup,” Hajime said, somehow calmly, even though his heart was hammering like a battle drum inside his chest. He could see that Tooru wasn't put off by it, indicated by his brilliant smile, but, still, was it overstepping any boundaries? Plus, Hajime did not kiss people very often, so what if he did it wrong? Though . . . it’s not exactly like Tooru would know, right?

“Can you . . . do it again?” Tooru asked, breaking Hajime out of his chattering thoughts. “Or is wrong to ask that of you?” His cheeks were tinted pink but he was leaning forward invitingly.

“No, no!” Hajime replied, sitting up and waving his hands to dismiss the notion. That was the last thing he wanted Tooru to think. The idea of kissing Tooru had been plaguing him, from before they left the island. He imagined what it would be like far too often that it would distract him from his work or keep him up at night. “It’s far from wrong, Tooru! I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a long time now, and I’m just glad to know that you didn't hate it.”

Tooru blinked and cocked his head to the side questioningly. “Why would I hate it? I love you, Hajime.”

Hajime was sent reeling. How could Tooru say it so easily? It was like he didn't even have to think about it, how to pose the statement so that it wasn't misinterpreted. However, there was no misreading those eyes, doe brown and sincere. He wasn't like this anyone else, only Hajime. He had a fake smile that fit like a mask, easily convincing others that they weren't a bother when they really were, but it was in moments like these Hajime was pleased to find that the mask didn't apply to him. All of Tooru’s expressions around him were genuinely and pure. So, how could he not believe Tooru when he said he loved him.

Hajime didn't know how else to respond but to give Tooru what he had asked for. He leaned down once again and pressed his lips to Tooru’s. They were soft and warm, eagerly pressing for more. He cupped Tooru’s face, anchoring himself, feeling the feather-like brushes of Tooru’s hair reminding him that this was real. He was kissing this wonderful and strange boy up on a cliff. Half of him wanted to pull Tooru closer and cover him in kisses, pepper his face and neck with them or kiss him harder and push him down and into the grass, but the other half wanted this to continue as it was, slow and lingering.

When they pulled away, Tooru let out a breathy, sunny laugh. He looked up at Hajime and reached, cupping his cheek, bringing him close, once again. “This has got to be my favorite moment since arriving here,” he said. “It feels like I’m home again.” He then sealed their lips again, smiling against Hajime.

They stayed like that for a long time, talking, occasionally breaking conversation because Tooru wanted to have another kiss, teasing, and laughing until the sun began to dip into the horizon, like it might vanish into the Vomindok. They decided then that they should head back to prevent Koushi and Daichi from having too much of a panic attack at their lack of presence. Walking back, Tooru’s hand sought his and Hajime interlaced their fingers.

Arriving back at Hajime’s house, they found Koutarou, Keiji, Tetsurou, and Kenma.

Now, Kenma was a type that you didn't find very often on the Aoba Jōsai Islands. He had an incredibly small frame, thin and fragile, like he might break. His eyes were colored amber, often searching over every little thing in his environment so he could feel at ease, and his hair was something else of an oddity, golden with dark, almost midnight black, roots. He was wrapped in one of his husband’s, Tetsurou’s, cloaks. He was a very soft speaker, often leaving the talking to his more mouthy husband. Tetsurou was tall and muscled, a defender if there ever was one. His eyes were narrow, hazel in color, and his hair was very much a crow's nest, untamed and somehow upright. He was dressed in leather armor, red and black, his cloak having been removed to give Kenma a security blanket.

“This is unusual,” Hajime said, rather than a greeting.

“Kenma is worried,” Tetsurou explained. “He had another nightmare and insisted on seeing you. I apologize for any intrusion.”

“Don’t mention it. I’m always happy to see you lot,” he replied. “Inside or outside?”

The question was directed to Kenma who’s eyes were trained on Tooru, wide and frightened. Tooru blinked in surprise and said, “I’ll be going so you can talk.”

“No!” Kenma exclaimed, suddenly rising to his feet. He was barefoot. Really, him and Tooru needed to learn that shoes were a necessity not an evil. He turned to Hajime and said, “Outside, but away from here. There are ears and eyes all over.”

They proceeded to walk back into the forest, following Kenma until he seemed satisfied.

Many had mocked Kenma, saying that he was crazy and beyond help. It had started after a dragon attack, a dragon breathed a fire on Kenma when he was five-years-old. He survived the encounter but was plagued with premonitions and nightmares since. They said he was cursed, doomed to grow even crazier as he grew older. (However, he was constantly under the protection of Tetsurou, so the attempts at bullying had died down drastically ever since they got married.) Thankfully, his nightmares and dreams had a proven probability of coming true. It was enough to convince Hajime that he should always lend an ear to Kenma, just in case whatever the dream might’ve held, good or bad, he would be prepared. So, once they reached the denser trees, Kenma finally spoke up.

Kenma gave Tooru a long stare before looking away and addressing Hajime. “You know how Shiratorizawa arrived on our islands, specifically prepared to aid us?” he asked. “I had a dream of white eagles, their symbol.”

Hajime nodded. “Anything else?”

“They were drenched in blood,” Kenma explained, voice hard but still quiet. “They were flying upwards. I believe this means that Shiratorizawa will win the battle against the dragons but at a great cost. If we align ourselves with them, it might only result in our own destruction as well. We should pull out of the agreement your father made with Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“Do you believe him?” Tetsurou asked, after they endured a moment’s silence from their leader. He was a relatively patient man, but the dream must’ve been one that really shook Kenma if Tetsurou himself was itching for answers so quickly.

“You know I do. I will always place my faith in Kenma,” Hajime replied solemnly. “The issue is convincing my father. You know he doubts Kenma’s premonitions.”

“Tell him everything and he’ll believe you!” Koutarou put in. “He’s always believed you, Hajime, why wouldn't he now?”

“Because my father is blind, Koutarou. He’s blinded by the fact that we might be able to avenge our dead by wiping out all the dragons. If it was purposed, he would find a way to get on the battlefield himself despite his condition.” He looked at his friends. “It will not be easy, might not even be possible.”

Tooru was scaling one of the trees, feeling quite unwelcome in this conversation. Hajime could imagine the discomfort roiling inside him at the thought of all dragons being wiped out. He had told Tooru about the agreement with Shiratorizawa. It hadn’t gone over well at all. He had locked himself in his room for a day. His actions surpassed the rest of the group, though.

“Is he all right?” Keiji asked. “Should he come down?”

“Leave him be. He is understandably distressed,” Kenma replied, holding a hand out. “His family is on the line.”

“He comes from Shiratorizawa?” Koutarou asked.

“No.”

He was being cryptic again and they didn't know why, except for Hajime. Somehow, Kenma must've known that Tooru was bound to dragons. The diviner had never been one in support of killing dragons, believing somehow that they might be a key to understanding his dreams, but there was no way in heaven or hell that Tetsurou would let him get close to one of the beasts. Hajime decided that he needed to speak to Kenma about this later.

“But you will talk to your father?” Keiji asked, worry lining his face.

“I will do what I can,” Hajime conceded. “I can try to convince him, but my father is the one who has to remove our islands from the alliance.”

“Maybe lead with something more favorable?” Tetsurou suggested. “Your bond with pretty boy might be a good place to start.” His signature lopsided grin appearing, slicing to reveal white teeth. “You know he’ll just be pleased that you’re in love.”

Hajime huffed. “He wants heirs,” he said. “He’ll assume that what I have with Tooru is temporary, and wave it off like it’ll be over in a few months, but it won’t.”

Tetsurou wrapped around his Kenma and drew him close. “You won’t find out if you don’t approach him about it. My father wasn’t exactly pleased with my choice to marry Kenma, but you can’t let the fear of disappointing your father keep you from being with the one you love, Hajime. It might take time, but he will understand. While your father is difficult, he is a good man, a good leader, who fought for Kenma and I. He will honor your decision. I know he will.”

Hajime thanked them and Koutarou and Keiji went on their way, but Kenma agreed to talk with Hajime and Tooru, so Tetsurou was waiting nearby, far enough that he couldn't hear them. He was watching them, though. His protective side making him restless, as Hajime could see his fingers twitching and his foot tapping impatiently. Tooru was standing with him, hugging himself like he was cold.

“How did you know?” Hajime asked. His voice was low, a whisper. “I’m not mad, but I just want to know how you know.”

“I saw it in my dreams,” Kenma replied, his voice even smaller now. He was barely audible. Hajime was having to lean down, but Tooru seemed to hear him just fine. “I saw it in the dream where I saw your were shipwrecked. I saw you, Tooru, interacting with a few dragons before Hajime barged in. I haven't told anyone, not even Tetsurou, and I don’t plan to tell anyone until you come out with this yourselves.”

“Why not?” Tooru asked.

“1) Too much effort, and 2) I think I understand your mission, Tooru. It is something I too would like. If dragons and humans could live more harmoniously, maybe I could learn more about how I gained these powers.”

“I can sense that you were blessed by a blind dragon.”

“What does that mean?” Hajime asked. “So, he wasn’t cursed, but _blessed_?”

“If a blind dragon blesses a human, it is to give them their eyes. My _Maman_ told me about a few humans that lived with the power of premonitions like Kenma. It was a long time ago, but the clarity of your dreams astounds me. Not only are you given symbols, but are also given answers upfront.” Tooru smiled at Kenma and said, “You are very special, Kenma. A dragon must’ve thought very highly of you to grant you such powers.”

Kenma offered them a very small smile in return before thanking them. He bowed to Hajime and Tooru, and then walked away with Tetsurou.

“I’m not entirely alone it seems,” Tooru said, watching the pair walk away. He searched for Hajime’s hand, which then grasped his and wove their fingers together, like pieces of a puzzle. It was amazing how perfectly their hands fit to one another. “I have you, who loves me, and Kenma who understands me.”

* * * * * *

Hajime spoke with his father. It was a bumpy conversation, to say the least. He lead with the situation with Shiratorizawa, brought up Kenma’s concerns and everyone else’s as well, making it a point to speak about how their arrival was all too convenient. Naturally, his father had been far from pleased with the sudden want of change. He was adamant in the fact that Kenma was, for once, very wrong and that Aoba Jōsai would be joining the fight no matter what the dreams portrayed.

“Whether we live or die,” his father declared, “we will take down as many of those creatures as we can.”

Hajime pleaded with him to change his mind, that it would be for the good of the people, but his father wouldn't budge. Instead, his father only grew angrier, saying that Hajime tustve completely forgotten about his mother and all those that had died during raids. The words were a stab in the back and a twist for good measure. They were designed to hurt Hajime, to make him agree with his father, and eventually, Hajime was forced to change the topic entirely and decided to bring up Tooru instead.

“You love him?” his father asked, eyeing him charily. “Enough to marry him? Enough to be with him for the rest of your life? Enough to lay down your life to protect him?”

“I do,” Hajime replied. “I will never love anyone else this way.”

His father broke out into a smile, previous argument forgotten. “My son in love,” he sighed. He then laughed and said, “You look so much like your mother whenever she was ready to fight me over something. How could I say anything against this?”

Hajime broke out in a wide smile. “You mean it, father?”

“Of course, Hajime. If there’s one thing that your mother taught me, it’s that love should not be defined. You can find it anywhere, in different races, in the same or opposite sex, in differing religions. As long as it’s love, why should you be held back? If you love him, Hajime, then I encourage you to make it official and never let him go.”

Hajime laughed, running a hand through his short hair. “I thought this was going to be much harder. I didn’t want to, but I seriously thought about writing out my argument and making you hear a whole speech on how I was going to defy you anyhow.” On one hand, Hajime was glad that this conversation was going well, if only the previous one had gone more smoothly.

“Oh really?” His father let out a boisterous laugh, booming throughout the relatively quiet house. “I maybe be a stubborn man, Hajime, but I’m not heartless. I lost the one I love, and you have yours right in front of you. I would be foolish to keep you from embracing him.”

“He doesn't know much about the rituals of marriage.”

“Then, I suppose you should be the one to teach him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that Fanfic Writers' Appreciation Day is August 21st! Be sure to give all your favorite fanfic writers some well deserved love, comments, and kudos! Writing takes a lot of time and effort, especially if we have jobs or a terrible pile of homework to complete, so please show us that you appreciate all the work that is put into every single chapter! We love hearing from you guys, that you enjoy the story and can't wait for more, little things about our writing styles, or just sentences of excitement. It all matters and it is genuinely appreciated! Thank you!


	7. As Long As You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just for this moment  
> As long as you’re mine  
> Come be how you want to  
> And see how bright we shine  
> Borrow the moonlight  
> Until it is through  
> And know I’ll be here holding you  
> As long as you’re mine”  
> —As Long As You’re Mine, Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is kinda like that transition from The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey to The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug . . . just with smut. You know how Bilbo is all like, "I do believe the worst is behind us," and remember how wrong he was? How everything started to go horribly wrong from there on out? So, yeah, just like that, but with smut in the beginning rather than an escape from goblin mines.)
> 
> Vomindok - Unknown
> 
> Maman - Mother
> 
> Confn svabol nomag, Hajime, si geou itov wux halkvri sia loreatir kear. — Come what may, Hajime, I promise that I will love you until my dying day.
> 
> Bvecko — strange
> 
> Nhee ithquenti — Sweet gods
> 
> Axun — Yes
> 
> Petranas, Hajime, petranas — Please, Hajime, please
> 
> (. . . More translation to be found at the end of the chapter to avoid spoilers! Sorry! I hope you enjoy the chapter!)

News of Hajime and Tooru’s progressing relationship spread faster than wildfire. It had started with Ittetsu, who had been told the good news by Hajime’s father, and let it slip during one of his classes. His students had then told their parents, and their parents told other parents who then told the singles of the islands. “Iwaizumi Hajime was off the market.” It had only led to Hajime and Tooru being swarmed with gifts and people pulling them aside to congratulate them. They distinctly noticed that there was a combination of pride and disappointment. The children thought it was amazing that Hajime was courting Tooru, someone who they were convinced was an amazing world traveler, but there were quite a number of girls that were disappointed that both Hajime and Tooru was now spoken for, and by each other at that.

Before their relationship had come out, Tooru would often be swarmed by adoring fans, male and female to be fair, and that number had fallen considerably ever since the news surfaced. With less of this company, Tooru was free to spend more time with Koushi and help him out, learning the ins and outs of Koushi’s medicinal practices, and play babysitter to many of the kids. It gave Hajime ease to know that Tooru was not being so actively pursued. Yes, he was being selfish, but Tooru was his, not a celebrity for the island to fawn over.

The workload had increased, though, on Hajime’s end. More papers needed to be signed before some construction could begin and meetings about the agreement with Shiratorizawa were constantly popping up. Currently, he was cooped up in the Great Hall, signing and reviewing documents relating to newly appearing merchants that suddenly wanted trade agreements. They were also allies of Shiratorizawa. They were class that never showed an interest in Aoba Jōsai, but were now flocking to Hajime’s home like moths to a flame. All the while, he and Daichi were discussing the contract with Shiratorizawa and Kenma’s dream. All this sudden income of prosperity due to the kindness of other islands was far too suspicious, even for Daichi. They agreed it was eerily irregular and Daichi took the documents to the Council Hall, telling his leader to take a nap or something and he would take care of the rest.

Walking out from the stuffy hall, Hajime spied a very welcomed distraction. Tooru was sitting on the steps to the building, drumming his hands in an odd tune and humming to himself. Hajime tapped him on the shoulder, meeting maple eyes and a bright smile, and motioned for him to follow. Their fingers tangled together and feet moving hurriedly, Hajime led him up the hill to his house, through the front door, up the stairs, and into his room.

It wasn't long after the door closed that Hajime was kissing Tooru, hands moving under the annoying shirt to trace the scars with light touches that made the other hum appreciatively. Meanwhile, Tooru threaded his nimble fingers through Hajime’s hair, opening his mouth and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. In a short time, Tooru had definitely learned a thing or two about kissing (Hajime suspected that Koushi was giving him tips), and was acutely aware of how to pull pleased hums from Hajime. While Hajime focused on memorizing all of Tooru’s soft spots to elicit the most amazing moans and gasps. He learned where on Tooru’s neck to suck and how much pressure to apply when he nipped at Tooru’s ear, how to glide his fingers around Tooru’s muscles, when to kiss him as a tease or a command.

It never went any further. In Hajime’s mind, if it did, and Tooru had no idea what it would mean, that would be taking liberties. The last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of Tooru, who probably didn't know the first thing about sex and all that it entailed. So, taking this slow was fine with him, no matter how badly he wanted to press Tooru against the mattress and ravage him until he was a mewling mess, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over in pleasure, begging for Hajime to give him what he wanted, draw climax after climax out of him until they were both sated, and, after it was all over, kiss him until they both passed out.

However, he was exercising self control because, if he rushed things, he worried he would ruin everything . . . But it was very hard to keep himself level-headed when Tooru was pressing hips against his, a quick roll that left a burning friction in its wake. A groan rolled out of Hajime’s mouth and into Tooru’s, who smirked against his lips.

“You don't have to hold back, you know?” Tooru whispered, hooking his arms around Hajime’s neck and drawing him closer, if that was possible. “I don’t mind.”

“Tooru—”

“Koushi told me all I need to know.” He was staring Hajime, lips kiss red and cheeks flushed. He let out a self-conscious chuckle. “He told me all about it, had me sit down so I could learn to be safe. I couldn't stop imagining things afterwards.” Gods, this is actually happening. Not that he didn't want it do, Hajime just did not want Tooru to feel pressured into it, but if he was imaging situations and informed (just as Hajime had on countless occasions), well that was another matter entirely.

“We don’t have to, Tooru,” Hajime said. This was important. He didn't want to force Tooru into anything he wasn't ready for. Hajime had been more than ready, though, his fingers already pressing a little bit harder into Tooru’s soft skin.

At the pressure, Tooru shuddered, a vibrating hum of craving. “I want to,” he replied, voice heady with desire. “Fuck me already.”

He was pretty certain that Tooru didn't learn such words from his Maman. Hajime definitely needed to remember to thank Koushi later for teaching Tooru to be so bold.

He pulled Tooru in for a crushing kiss, fitting them together. Teeth and tongue clashed as Hajime kissed him rougher than before, and he worried that he might hurt Tooru, but the other let out a pleased hum and kissed him back with equal ferocity. His hands roamed over Tooru, gripping his thighs and moving to dig his nails into his waist keep a hold on him as Tooru licked inside his mouth and experimentally nipped on Hajime’s lower lip. Their mouths molded together, Hajime pushed them towards and down onto his bed. He lifted his hand, tangling his fingers in the soft brown locks and pulled Tooru’s head to the side so he could properly give attention to he creamy column of Tooru’s neck.

Tooru moaned, his hips rocking upwards to meet Hajime’s, grinding against his hardening length. Hajime returned to his mouth for a searing kiss, making quick work of their shirts. Entranced, Tooru carved his fingers along Hajime’s muscles and abdomen, like he was tracing trails along a map, memorizing every curve and build. His eyes were soft and he smiled. “You’re incredible, Hajime.”

“And you are so beautiful, Tooru,” Hajime breathed hungrily, looking down at him and devouring the sight of him. Tooru’s neck was littered with pink bites that would eventually leave light purple marks along the creamy skin. Good, another way for the islands to know that Tooru was his.

“ _Confn svabol nomag, Hajime, si geou itov wux halkvri sia loreatir kear._ ” Tooru’s cheeks were flushed and he seemed lightheaded, like he was drunk on the taste of their kisses and his smile was so open and giddy that it was impossible not to kiss him again. So he did, resting his palm on the bulge just inside Tooru’s pants as he drew down the trousers.

“What?” Hajime asked, breath ghosting against Tooru’s lips.

A soft gasp escaped Tooru as he was exposed to the cool air, and he pressed himself further into Hajime’s touch, head tilting back. “It means I love you, Hajime. It means I will always love you.”

“Tooru.” He wrapped his fingers around the hardening length and began to stroke in a steady rhythm, drinking in the sight of Tooru squirming beneath his fingers and timing each drag with the heady exhales and whimpers. “I love you so fucking much that I would burn down worlds for you. No one will love you like I do.” Hajime could feel his own pants growing tighter and stickier as he listened, dipping his head down to give some attention to Tooru’s nipples. He swirled his tongue over one and lightly pinched it with his teeth, grinning as he felt the bud harden and warmth trickle between his fingers.

Tooru let out a string of giggles, high and dazed. “Tha-That tickles!”

“Really?” Hajime asked, an eyebrow raised in amusement. He bent down and kissed Tooru’s inner thighs. Another string of giggles left Tooru and Hajime smirked, a laugh rumbling in his chest. “Ticklish, huh? That’s good to know.”

Hajime had to admit that kissing Tooru was one of the more satisfying benefits of life, and he had known that when this happened, it wouldn't be absolutely perfect, because they went perfect, but as long as it was Tooru, Hajime wouldn't have it any other way. Seeing him come undone but take pleasure in this made him happier than anything else. The moans sent vibrations across his skin, going right to his cock, and the giggles, more importantly, warmed his heart. Tooru’s lips trembled as he panted under Hajime’s ministrations, his hands grasping desperately at the sheets for an anchor, erotic gasps of breaths, pleas for more, and red crawling down his neck and flushing his cheeks.

Hajime took his other hand, slicked his own fingers up with oils he’d from the drawers of his bedside table, still working Tooru’s length with his other to keep him occupied. When he figured they were coated enough, he brought his fingers to trace the puckered skin of Tooru’s entrance, eliciting a shuddering gasp from the other, before finally beginning to, slowly, press one inside. He had to suppress a groan as Tooru, more than happily, pressed for more, a moan filling the room. It was so _hot_ , wonderfully tight, as Hajime inserted another finger and began to thrust with unbearably slow movements, twisting his wrist and scissoring his fingers experimentally.

Tooru looked back at him, an uncontrolled smile on his lips. “That’s so—” he breathed out a heavy moan, interrupting himself “— _bvecko!_ ”

“Too much?” Hajime asked.

“It’s _hmm_ good,” Tooru hummed, closing his eyes and reveling in the feeling of Hajime's _fingers inside him_.

Tooru ground against his fingers, breathing heavily and desperately, moans ripping from the back of his throat. Hajime released his gentle hold on Tooru’s cock and lowered his head to lick along the shaft and underside, tasting the dots of precum spilling from the tip. Hajime pressed and prodded, finding new spots to make Tooru writhe, to find where he liked it. He curled his fingers in a beckoning motion and Tooru let out a strangled cry, his lips still curved upwards though as he shook, opening up. “Here?” Hajime asked a teasing lilt to his voice, a low rumble of amusement.

“ _N-Nhee ithquenti_ ,” was Tooru’s breathy reply, his head nodding vigorously. “ _Axun!_ T-There! _Petranas, Hajime, petranas!_ ”

Hajime drew away and stood, Tooru whining at the abrupt lack attention. He went to untie the strings of his tented pants when Tooru leaned up and forward, kneeling on the bed, undoing the knot himself. He drew the trousers down and smiled up at Hajime after taking in the sight of him. “Can I try?”

_Gods save me and bless Koushi._

Hajime nodded, unable to form words. Tooru’s hands shook, either from nervousness or excitement, he couldn't tell. His hands smoothed over Hajime’s hips and pulled him closer until Tooru’s mouth, wet, volcanically hot, and so _perfect_ , was wrapped around his length. Hajime let out an incoherent groan, carding his fingers into Tooru’s soft, brown locks, and pressed for Tooru to take in more. He gladly complied, hollowing out his cheeks and swirling his tongue over the head, lapping up the precum leaking from Hajime. Tooru stared up at him, brown eyes blown wide and owlish. If Hajime could form words, he would say so much, say how much he loved Tooru. How he loved the feel of his mouth around his cock, that he looked so perfect like this, eagerly taking him in, but he was trying his best not to rock his hips forward into Tooru’s mouth. (Tooru might’ve been able to take it, but that was for another time.) Now, his mouth stretched around Hajime’s length, almost taking him to the back of his throat with a slow and steady bob of his head, tongue swirling to taste every drop from Hajime, letting out pleased hums as he sucked and tasted.

Hajime could feel heat, building low and pooling, as his muscles constricted. _Gods_ . . . he was close, too close. His spine was trembling as his cock was overcome with heat, the pressure building and building until he thought he might burst, but then it was gone. Tooru drew away, spit trailing from Hajime’s cock to his mouth, and smirked triumphantly, and he had every right to.

“You’re amazing, Tooru,” Hajime finally managed out, strangled for air.

“I know,” Tooru returned slyly.

Tooru moved, lithely as a cat, and lay back across the bed invitingly, that smirk taunting him and daring him to do his worst. Hajime was on him in an instant, covering Tooru’s body with his own, mouth capturing his and hands tangling in his hair. Their tongues danced and Hajime couldn't help but think how sexy it was that he could taste himself on Tooru’s lips and tongue. Their hips ground together, hard and burning friction that left them both groaning into each other’s mouths.

Hajime couldn't feel even a twinge of nervousness. He was too lost in Tooru, to even consider being anxious. Not when Tooru felt like fire under his fingers, devouring him and drawing him closer and closer, soft mewls and pleas, and then his name, intoxicated and begging. Hajime couldn’t do anything but comply. He would always be weak for Tooru. Hooking Tooru’s legs around his waist, eyes, as always, on Tooru, he aligned their hips and finally pressed in, reigning himself in from thrusting in savagely.

Tooru’s eyes rolled back and fluttered shut as he let out a small, pained gasp, gripping onto Hajime, who was pressing soft, reassuring kisses along his mouth, cheeks, nose, and eyes, whispering that it would be fine. They might have been sloppy kisses, but they seemed to begin to slowly ease Tooru into relaxation. He ran his fingers through Tooru’s hair and continued to appease him with kisses until the tension of the initial shock died away and Tooru opened his eyes, nodding. With that, Hajime sank in lower, a groan clawing its way out from the back of his throat in the form of Tooru’s name. He had felt Tooru’s heat with his fingers, but this felt so much better, so much more perfect, somehow tighter and hotter.

He felt Tooru shudder as Hajime began moving his hips in slow, purposeful thrusts. With each thrust, he found a new angle that made Tooru hiss Hajime’s name, to make him inhale sharply with a pleased curve of his mouth, to make him gasp and cry out Hajime’s name. His arms were wrapped Hajime, neck inclining to try as he whined for another few hundred kisses. Hajime rocked his hips forward eagerly, growing more confident as Tooru’s hips met his, and he thrust in harder. It seemed to please Tooru, who rolled his hips with every thrust.

Hajime buried his head in the crook of Tooru’s neck, inhaling the scent of sweat and sex, panting hard against his skin, biting down on his shoulder so Tooru could feel his groans. The heat in his lower half was growing as his hips he began to rock forward more fervently and desperately, hitting the spot that sent Tooru keening. Loud moans echoed off the walls, rattling in their bones. Waves of heat coursed through them, starting low in their spines, and spreading throughout them entirely.

Hajime slid his hand around Tooru’s length and matched his strokes to his thrusts, an easy cadence, building and rising. Tooru was chanting his name, saying it like a mantra, begging as Hajime worked him until he was coming hard, white hot spurts in Hajime’s hand, back arching gracefully. With Tooru spasming around his cock, Hajime wasn't far behind, coming in waves, pulsing inside Tooru. He crushed his mouth against Tooru’s, their teeth clacking awkwardly as they rocked through the climax, breaths hot and wet as Hajime’s hips fell out of the rhythm but still drove forward, dragging out the burning sensation as long as he could before slumping in a heap atop Tooru.

Hajime pulled out as gently as he could, but Tooru stilled whined, reaching out for him again. He pulled Tooru close, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss at his temple, feeling absolutely drained beyond comprehension. His muscles felt like liquid and all he wanted to do was wrap himself around Tooru and sleep the rest of the day away. The other was already snuggling into him, pressing a few kisses here and there appreciatively, fingers playing with Hajime’s hair as he blinked up at him.

“I want you to know,” Tooru said, breathy and fatigued, “that even if I go back home, I’m going to come back to you.” He looked at Hajime with such bright sincerity that it would put even Koushi to shame.

Hajime smiled, carding his fingers through Tooru’s hair, it was damp with sweat, and some was sticking to his forehead. He replied, “I know. I won’t be able to get rid of you.”

“Never,” Tooru agreed stubbornly, leaning up and kissing him, lips fleeting and soft.

There was a hesitant, timid knock at the bedroom door and they both froze, as they slowly slid their glances towards the sound. “Are you two done or should I come back later?” Daichi’s voice called out, a twinge of exasperation made clear through his tone.

“Aw, Daichi, leave them alone,” Koushi’s voice scolded, albeit playfully. “I’m proud of you, Tooru! You guys sounded like you two were having fun and that’s what’s important!”

“Why are you two here?” Hajime asked, distressed, as the heat of embarrassment began crawling up his neck. “Don’t come in!” He began scrambling to find his pants and awkwardly shuffle into them.

“Believe me, Hajime, I wasn’t exactly planning on it,” came Daichi’s sheepish and muffled reply. “I have some decency. Koushi was the one who wanted to barge in and—”

“Hi, Koushi!” Tooru called out, interrupting. He hadn't even bothered to try and find his pants, only loosely wrapping the sheets around himself. How he was able to remain calm was astounding to Hajime. Either Tooru was supremely confident in his body or he just didn't understand the embarrassment that came with being caught naked. Then again, he had been raised by dragons who probably hadn't really understood exactly how necessary clothing was. “Come on in!”

“Tooru, why would you—?” Hajime was about to swat him over the head for recklessly inviting the others in, but Tooru easily dodged his halfhearted blow.

Without another moment to fix himself up, Hajime found the door swinging open and Koushi strode into the room with a proud grin. The future leader tried to object, frantically throwing up various other bits f clothing that were strewn about, but he was silenced with the raise of Koushi’s hand. “I’m a doctor, Hajime. It’s nothing I haven't seen before.” He plopped down on the edge of the bed and started up a conversation with Tooru, who seemed overjoyed to be talking with him.

Daichi cleared his throat, grabbing Hajime’s attention. “When I said you should rest, this is not exactly what I meant. Although, I will say that I am happy for you. So i-if you’re not too worn out, Hajime, we really should visit with the other leaders of the island to discuss the distribution of this month’s crops and livestock.” He was still averting his eyes, respectfully, as Hajime yanked on his shirt and adjusted his pants.

“Ah, y-yes, well.” Hajime turned to glance at Tooru who was happily wrapped up in a conversation with Koushi, waving through the air for emphasis. Tooru stopped and waved at them as Hajime and Daichi hurried to excuse themselves from the room. Though, he was tired, he was pleased and waved back at Tooru and then moved down the hallway. He’d had his time for “relaxation,” but, as usual, it was back to business in no time.

He looked over the papers Daichi had handed him. “So, the larger population is Fukurodani, therefore we should . . .”

* * * * * *

Hajime didn't think there would be bad times ahead, prayed to the gods that there wouldn't be, and it had seemed like his prayers had been answered.

Though sometimes his relationship with Tooru was rocky, Tooru wanting to begin telling all the islands and their friends who he really was, but Hajime constantly shut down his plans, it was still something he wouldn't trade for all the riches and glory in the world. It was amazing to feel like he had finally found someone to share the rest of his life with, and with someone like Tooru, he thought he might never get over it. The restorations were also still coming along smoothly, more and more homes constructed and people were able to move towards regaining their daily lives. It seemed that life on the Aoba Jōsai Islands would be returning to normal in no time at all.

However, there was still the problem of Tooru wanting to mend the relationship between dragons and humans. It wasn’t really a problem, more of a very sensitive topic.

“Hajime, if you would only let me talk to them!”

No.

“Hajime, maybe they’ll be more understanding than you think!”

Absolutely not. These people had been raised to kill the first dragon they came across without hesitation. If Tooru just blurted out who he was, he might be dead before Hajime could even speak in his defense.

“Hajime, this is my chance to fix things! I can speak both of our languages, and if I learn more about your culture and ways, I might be able to bring our worlds to an understanding!”

Instead of ever giving him a direct answer, Hajime would always tell him that the time still wasn't right and Tooru would do his best to be compliant. Luckily, Koutarou and Tetsurou had been making themselves recent visitors and were always more than willing to distract Tooru with all sorts of shenanigans. They often stole him and went horseback riding, taught him how to waggle his eyebrows suggestively, or teamed up with Takahiro and Issei to set up a small trap in the woods, which Hajime had walked right into much to their amusement, or took it upon themselves to instruct Tooru on how to make a wide variety of jokes, good and very bad. It seemed to do the trick, because with them around to distract Tooru and Hajime there to give him a kiss from time to time, Tooru would be temporarily satisfied.

He was especially be pleased whenever all of their friends could spend afternoons together, like this one. Although, whenever they were all gathered, the topics that would be brought up were specifically selected by a few for the embarrassment of others, particularly Hajime.

“So, you’re in trouble because you didn't think your father would hear the two of you?” Kenma asked, voice hardly audible over the sound of Koutarou and Tetsurou laughing so hard they all feared their lungs would burst through their chests. He was staring Hajime, a small grin curving the edges of his mouth that was usual kept in a solemn line. “I didn’t take you for someone so forgetful, Hajime.”

Hajime and Tooru had invited their friends to have an afternoon together to celebrate the their growing relationship. Tetsurou and Kenma had arrived early that morning, followed shortly by Koutarou and Keiji. Once everyone had gathered, Koushi somehow managing to extrapolate a dutiful Daichi from his papers, they were all lounging on blankets strewn across Hajime’s lawn, gorging themselves on sandwiches and drinking wine. They all would've also had milk bread if Tooru hadn't stolen all the rolls for himself.

It was a good time of laughter, some light drinking as it was still early, bad attempts at reenacting scenarios, off-key singing, and exchanging of frivolous news from all the islands. The only issue was that Hajime forgot how Tetsurou and Koutarou could be together whenever there were not pressing matters to discuss, and now that Tooru and Koushi were here as well, the mischievous and uproarious laughter was increased tenfold.

And the current topic of conversation was how Hajime had neglected to remember his father’s presence in the bedchambers just above his own, and how Iwaizumi Takeshi had heard _everything_ Hajime and Tooru had done a few days earlier and continued to do since.

Hajime's head was buried in his hand as he replied, exasperatedly, “I didn’t think we would be that loud! I didn’t know sex could be so loud!”

“You’re innocent in the ways of sexual encounters, Hajime,” Koushi teased. “Loud means it's good, _very_ good.”

He huffed out a breath, “Furthermore, my father is far from my mind when I’m—”

“Fucking Tooru?” Tetsurou finished for him, a crooked grin plastered on his face. He had taken off the upper half of his armor and was lounging on a red blanket, his head resting in Kenma’s lap. “I should hope that you don’t think about your father or else it even more awkward for all parties in attendance.”

Koutarou laughed again, boisterous and unbridled. “‘ _Oh, Dadd—!_ ’” he tried to moan out between fits of laughter, but Keiji was halfway through biting his sandwich when he slapped a hand over his husband’s mouth. However, Koushi and Tooru had already burst out laughing, rolling into the grass. Keiji sighed and sent an apologetic smile Hajime’s way, who just shrugged and rubbed his temples. He was used to this, he supposed, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Tooru opened his mouth, probably to add another risqué comment, but a blaring horn interrupted him followed by drums, a powerful beat of a commanding presence. The horn was loud and trumpeting, like one that to a welcoming entourage of a king. All heads swiveled towards the direction of the docks to see an armada of colossal warships. Hajime felt Tooru’s hand on his shirt, gripping. He looked to him, and saw his eyes shaking and hand over his mouth, and head shaking slightly, just past him Kenma was donned the same expression.

This was far from good.

Those were definitely Shiratorizawa warships, ones that had won many a war against other invading lands and bandits. Masts taller than oak trees, sweeping sails as white as clouds, strictly painted purple trimmings, and magnificently carved wooden eagles at the bow of the ships. The vessels were said to be impenetrable, created by the workers of Dateko Islands, reinforced with iron and steel workings and armed with sixteen canons on each side of the ship. It wasn't hard to see that Shiratorizawa ruled the Vomindok. They had the numbers and strength to remain at the top.

Hajime swallowed visibly a few of them rose to their feet and made their way down the hill to greet the visitors. Tetsurou and Koutarou both had their hands on their weapons, immediately going from causal to combat ready in seconds. Kenma wanted to stay behind, Keiji offered to stay with him, and Daichi and Koushi rushed into Hajime’s house to inform his father of Shiratorizawa’s arrival. Tooru on the other hand was making a beeline down the hill, despite Hajime telling him to slow down. There had been fear in his eyes, yes, but there was also something there that Hajime had not seen very often: ire. His brown eyes, often curious and wide, were narrowed in a fiery expression that could burn down worlds.

“Tooru!” Hajime called out, grasping his arm and forcing Tooru to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“ _Si shilta nymuer astahi, Hajime. Si tepoha ekess letoclo astahi, astahii re persvek loerchik!_ ” Tooru replied icily, yanking his arm away. He wasn't being clear now, so Hajime would ask him later why he was making such a fuss.

Reaching the docks, the anger faded into fright. Tooru held his hands over his ears, as if to drown out a piercing noise, his face twisted in pain. Hajime looked up at him, concern lining his face, so he reached out and took Tooru’s hand, giving it a squeeze as they faced the flagship, the crew disembarking. His heart was thundering in his chest. He had not, was not, prepared for a situation like this. He had assumed that if Shiratorizawa was going to appear again, asking for aid in battle, then they had a few more months to assuage Hajime’s father to refuse the offer. However, it seemed that what little time they’d been given was gone, like they had squandered it away.

Leading the crew them was a tall man with a lean but muscular build. His hair was a dark olive brown hair that was the same shade as his eyes, and his face was carefully constructed into a stoic expression, lips a thin line, that didn't give anything away. He was dressed in full-body armor, that almost seemed heavier than Koutarou’s, that shined like new. He approached them with heavy commanding steps, and his gaze landed on Hajime. This had to be Ushijima Wakatoshi. He was exactly as Daichi had described, intimidating and stoic.

Stopping in front of them, Wakatoshi bowed deeply before saying, “My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi. I hail from Shiratorizawa and have come to reaffirm with Iwaizumi Takeshi the agreement between our two lands.” His voice was as stony as his expression. It was just seemed too practiced to be genuine, no matter how formal and appropriate it was.

Recovering from his surprise at the amount of formality, Hajime managed out, “I am Iwaizumi Hajime, Iwaizumi Takeshi’s heir.” He returned the bow respectfully, giving himself the time he needed to collect his thoughts, before offering Wakatoshi his hand. “I’m honored to finally make your acquaintance.” Hajime could see Tooru shuffling uncomfortably out of the corner of his eye. Tooru, glaring daggers at the new arrivals, abruptly excused himself and went running back towards the hill, pushing past Koutarou and Tetsurou. “You’ll have to excuse Tooru, he’s not used to such formality.”

“He was not here during my last visit, is he perhaps a traveler?” Wakatoshi asked, eyes following Tooru’s retreating form.

“No,” Hajime replied, motioning for Wakatoshi to follow him. Tetsurou and Koutarou followed on Hajime’s right, while two others from Wakatoshi’s men followed on his. “I apologize for my lack of presence during your last visit, but he is the reason I am still alive. I was journeying for your islands when I was caught in a storm and tossed overboard. He saved me, brought me to the safety of the island he had been living on most of his life, and came back with me when Koutarou and Keiji found me.”

“A strange tale,” Wakatoshi nodded. “He seemed to find my arrival unsettling.”

“Well, he has only barely adjusted to life amongst us,” Hajime explained. “Your arrival was probably so sudden that he needs time to take it in. It was a grand display.”

“Was it too much?”

“Not at all,” Hajime replied. “He will be fine in due time.” Or so he hoped.

* * * * * *

“Could you hear them too, Kenma?” Tooru asked. His fingers were fidgeting in his lap uncomfortably. His eyes were red and still glassy, and his cheeks were puff and sticky with drying tears. His hair was a mess from running his hands through it anxiously so many times. “They’re in so much pain.” His voice shook, cracking and raw. He could see that Tooru was thinking, gears whirring to life to assess the situation and take control of his emotions, but it would be a struggle. Tooru was reckless, liking to barrel in headfirst, despite the notion that he might be hurt in doing so. He needed to think carefully and mind his steps or he would only end up tripping and ruining whatever chance they in figuring out what the Hel was going on.

Kenma did not think he would ever see the ever confident and jovial Tooru in this state. However, he could see why his friend was so distraught. “I can’t hear them like I believe you can, Tooru,” he answered, as evenly as he could manage, “but I can feel their distress.”

He, too, was still shaken by the sudden arrival of frightened presences near the island, coming from the Shiratorizawa warships. A mass of wrath and sorrow tucked away in the hulls of the mighty ships. When he latched onto the presence, he could feel something, like chains binding him down, constructing him to the point of suffocation. Thinking about it, unnerved him, and he tucked his knees under his chin and hugged his legs, as if that would make him smaller and hide him.

They watched Hajime, Ushijima Wakatoshi and his men, Tetsurou, and Koutarou come up the hill, the two leaders still engaged in conversation. Kenma could see the ire light up in Tooru once again, his hands turning to shaking fists and knuckles turning white, as they watched them enter the Hajime’s house. Tetsurou looked at them both, eyes questioning whether they were all right or not. Kenma nodded and it seemed to be enough, not for Hajime though who came back outside.

He approached Tooru and knelt down in front of him. “What was that all about, Tooru?” he asked, disapprovingly, but he reached out and took Tooru’s hands in his own. His brows were knit into a glare that the other refused to meet.

“I don't like him,” Tooru bit out, staring at the ground.

“You’re being childish,” Hajime chided. “You of all people show know that it is better to talk with someone and get to know them before judging them, right, Kenma?”

Kenma met his eyes with a slight glower. “I agree with Tooru on this matter, Hajime. I do not trust that man. I can feel disturbances around him and his ships. He is hiding something down there.”

Hajime sighed and stood. “We know what Shiratorizawa wants: war with the dragons, but we will do our best to avoid involvement. They probably just have some new technology that they believe will do damage against them and that is what is causing you distress. So, let’s try our best to be respectful while they are here as our guests.”

Tooru scoffed darkly, a hallow laugh following suit. “Yes, of course, Hajime. I will work my hardest to get along just fine with the men who want to wipe out my family, my kind, because they’re ignorant fools who don’t know any better. I’m sure we will become the best of friends.” His words were laced with venom, bitter and biting. He glared up at Hajime, continued with a shudder, “ _Astahii keefum di iejir vur kraskdao._ Do not expect me to be gracious to those who seek to make my kind extinct, Hajime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si shilta nymuer astahi, Hajime. Si tepoha ekess letoclo astahi, astahii re persvek loerchik! - I can hear them, Hajime. I have to help them, they are in pain!
> 
> Astahii keefum di iejir vur kraskdao. — They stink of blood and murder.
> 
> (*whispers from a distance* I promise I love Ushijima and that he's not a completely terrible person in this fic!)


	8. Call Me Call Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I close my eyes and I keep seeing things  
> Rainbow waterfalls  
> Sunny liquid dreams  
> Confusion creeps inside me raining down  
> Got to get to you  
> But I don’t know how”  
> —Call Me Call Me, Steve Conte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Updates may be less frequent as I adjust to my college schedule. Sorry about that!)
> 
> Vomindok - Unknown
> 
> Maman - Mother
> 
> Ustrina - fire
> 
> Mare - sea, water, brine
> 
> Terrae - world, earth, 
> 
> Coelum - Heaven, sky, air, vault of heaven, atmosphere, weather
> 
> Inber - rain, rainstorm

_There was fire leaping up from the inky blackness, only sparks at first, flickering with power and trying to hold onto to something to grow. Soon the embers became flames, tendrils of fire reaching out like fingers to grasp at more to devour and destroy. The darkness was trying to contain the fire, waves of black attempting to roll over the fire and extinguish it, but the fire only came back strong, bursting with the power of a dragon’s breath. It spread much faster this time, lightning up the land around it as it consumed trees as they sprang up and creating steam as water shied away from the heat. Animals fled, scrambling desperately and squealing for others to follow._

_Kenma was in the center of it all, a hand clutched to his heart, which beat frightening fast like the wings of a bird against the bars of its cage. He could feel the heat running through him, burning him. He had never liked fire, but now he was surrounded by it, the flames snaking around his feet like a predator trapping its prey. Kenma, out of fear, shut his eyes as the flames raised, forming the head of a mighty dragon staring him down with eyes of furious, liquid amber, they were suddenly gone, swallowed up by water._

_He covered his mouth, but soon found that breathing wasn't a problem, as he inhaled and exhaled without a problem. The water washed away the destruction, the current pulling him along gently, like a guiding friend. The water cooled his skin and allowing him to finally breath easy as the frightening heat was erased entirely from his body._

_Kenma opened his eyes and watched as he saw a grand multitude of fish, a rainbow of colors and shimmering scales, swim overhead through crystal clear, blue waters. He reached out and they swirled around his hand and through his hair, eliciting a very subdued giggle to rise in his throat. However, that joy soon died as another dragon, larger than the one of fire, came forward and hovered just in front of him. The eyes were shockingly white and it teared no scales but a smooth pale skin with what looked like pieces of kelp replacing dangerous spikes along its back. It didn't growl but gently pressed the tip of its snout against his forehead and rumbled, the sound of waves washing ashore, as if it were satisfied._

_The scene changed again and Kenma was in a dark cave, with an extremely low, flickering, yellow glow surrounding him. He pressed himself against the wall as he stared down a dark tunnel, stalagmites and stalactites forming teeth to make the cave look like a hungry mouth. His eyes were flashing various colored dots as his vision tried to a just to the abrupt change in lighting. Somewhere, not very distant, there was a loud reverberation, a blast so loud it drowned out all of Kenma’s thoughts. He heard the blasts grow closer and closer, and he tried to move, to run, but it was like the ground was holding his feet in place, so he was forced to stay, crouch down and cover his ears as it grew louder and louder._

_Kenma felt the wall beside him shake and suddenly the wall of the cave wasn't there anymore for him to brace himself against, an explosion thundering in the cave. He closed his eyes as he heard the whizzing of rocks overhead and felt dust settle on his head. When he opened his eyes and turned around, he found a dragon, not nearly as delicate looking as the dragon in the water. This one had stone plating covering it instead of scales or skin, and its claws were long and jagged. It leaned forward and sniffed his head curiously, and he could hear the tail beating excitedly, loud thuds that echoed throughout the cavern._

_When the dragon finished sniffing him it let out a small puff of fire, a dulled yellow flame, that consumed him and was hotter than anything he'd experienced. It licked up his body as he frantically tried to pat himself down, but they only grew in heat as it spread throughout his system, igniting his veins, and finally reached his eyes. Kenma screamed and pressed his hands to his face, tripping over backwards as a white flash then blackness overtook his vision._

_Kenma expected to land on his backslide but was instead lifted up by an invisible force as the pain in his eyes eased away into nothing. He blinked, like he was waking up, cautiously and took in his new surroundings. Before him was the sun, low in the sky and painting the sky a with pretty oranges, reds, and rosy pinks. Clouds of varying shapes and sizes surrounded him and he tentatively took a step forward on one of them and was pleased to find that they were somehow supporting him. He spread his arms like he was a tightrope walker in a circus and continued to make his way across the sky, skipping across smaller clouds and walking or running leisurely across the larger ones._

_In the distance he heard a roar, and dragon came bursting up from underneath the clouds, soaring upwards, its body twisting and turning as its wings flapped powerful, creating an unsteadying gust. Kenma watched the dragon, amazed by the majestic beast. It had no legs or talons and was covered in white feathers rather than hardened scales. Its snout was almost like a bird’s beak he discovered as it flew closer. It stopped just in front of him, its tail swishing and batting aside surrounding clouds, and cocked its head to the side before nudging his hand._

_Kenma thought about Tooru, his dreams about the newcomer, and all he had seen. In his visions, he had seen Tooru at various ages surrounded by dragons of all kinds, playing with them like they were family and napping together for warmth in the cold winter months. Kenma had never truly thought all dragons were vile monsters, and believed that there were good ones out there, and because of his dreams of Tooru, he knew he had been right. He just had to convince his islands that his visions were true and not just his imagination running wild. However, he wasn't much of a public speaker, besides, if anyone should teach humans about dragons, it should be Tooru, someone who knew dragons as family rather than foe and had never once felt fear in the presence of one._

_So, Kenma reached out his hand. The dragon squawked and eagerly pressed the curve of its beak into the palm of his hand. It was felt polished, like stones made smooth in a river, and he reached up farther to touch the feathers. He worried that he might be overstepping boundaries, but the dragon practically purred at the contact. The feathers were softer than any silk he’d been given by Kuro, and fluffier than down. Satisfied, the dragon moved away and sailed upwards into the sky, which began to darken._

_Kenma thought the oncoming darkness was primarily caused by the setting sun, which had now completely vanished beyond the horizon within an instant was a replaced with a full, blood moon, but as he looked to his right, he could see storm, so dark they were almost clouds rolling across the sky a thunder began to shake the atmosphere. Tendrils of lightning flew across the clouds and reached out towards him like greedy fingers. He flinched away from them as rain began to fall around him, seeping through his clothes and making his hair to stick to his forehead like wet paint. Blinking through the veil of droplets, he could see a dragon flying through torrent, gusts of wind picking up as it passed him._

_Sitting atop of the dragon was a small figure. Kenma squinted, trying to get a better look, but could only see that the shadow was pointing towards him and the dragon obeyed turning and flying right up to Kenma. As they grew closer, he could see that it was Tooru riding atop the dragon he called_ Maman _. She glowed with the bloodied moonlight and with each beat of her wings, lightning surged around them and thunder clapped, a resounding explosion of sound. She eyed him warily, like he might suddenly attack them, but Kenma was rooted to the spot, an overwhelming surge of power flooding his veins as he stood in her presence._

_The dragon blinked in surprise but a warm feeling filled Kenma as tenderness filled her eyes. She was a powerful dragon, a commander of the skies, a queen. His knees nearly buckled under the weight of her power and he felt as though he should be bowing down to her, but he just couldn't move. He opened his mouth to say something, but she been her head down, pressing her forehead against his in understanding. He might've been startled but eh affection if not for the serenity her touch brought on, how it reminded him of being in his mother’s arms when he was little._

_The dragon drew away as Tooru, who had sitting on her back, and inched forward until he was kneeling right atop her head, a hand outstretched, and a big smile on his face. “Fly with us, Kenma,” he said, voice warm and inviting._

_No skin prickled on the back of his neck, his heart didn't race, and there was no ounce of suspicion in his mind. Still in a daze from all this dream had shown him, Kenma finally found the strength to reach out to take Tooru’s hand, when the abrupt sound of canon fire and swords clashing, the sharp ring of metal vibrating in his ears, brought him out of his astounded state. He looked back at Tooru who still held out his hand and spoke his name again, but it wasn't his voice this time._

* * * * * *

Kenma was shaken awake by a pair of familiarly warm hands. Tetsurou was hovering over him, eyes widened with worry, and his hair still looked like a disaster. He brushed a few strands of hair out of Kenma’s eyes then moved to cup his cheek. He didn't say anything, didn't need to. This is had happened too many times to count. Kenma would be so caught up in one of his dreams or premonitions that he couldn't wake himself up, no one ever could, except Tetsurou, his Kuro. Tetsurou was his lifeline, a bridge between the powers thrust onto him that took him to various corners of the world and their islands.

“I’m okay,” Kenma whispered, sitting up and wrapping Tetsurou’s robes tighter around him. “It wasn’t really a nightmare this time.”

“What was it then?” Tetsurou asked, sitting beside him. “Whatever it was kept you there for twelve hours. I’ve been here all morning trying to wake you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, you’re far more important than boring paperwork.” Tetsurou turned Kenma around so that his back was to him, as he proceeded to start playing with his hair. Kenma always appreciated this, the rough, big hands of Tetsurou braiding and twirling strands always calmed him immensely. “Now, what did you see this time?”

Kenma took a short breath. “Dragons,” he answered. He felt Tetsurou stiffen behind him, his movements stalling for a second before moving again. Even though Tetsurou was always willing to hear Kenma out when it came his “warped” (as many people called it) opinions of dragons, he wasn't entirely on board with him. Kenma didn't blame him and knew that it was pointless to argue with him. He just appreciated that Kuro would listen to him talk about his visions and never call him deranged. While he disagreed, he never acted in a way that would demean Kenma.

“What about them?” Tetsurou asked.

“Nothing much, really,” Kenma smoothly lied. While Tetsurou was going to be a good leader, a strong one capable of rallying warriors together, and though he was sly and stealthy, he could be gullible when it came to Kenma, a trait Kenma often used against him. “I saw a dragon made of fire, one in the water that reminded me of sea horses we found when he went swimming as kids, one that was in a cave, and another one with feathers for scales.”

“What did they do?”

“Nothing. They didn't attack me. They just seemed to recognize me.” Kenma looked up at the ceiling in thought, his sight gliding over every little patterns and carvings of the Rift, the story of how the dragons broke free of the Underlands to terrorize the world of humans. Right in the center of the carvings above them, was a special one that finally made sense. It was a dragon surrounded by clouds and lightning, and the other four dragons that he had seen in dream were flying around it.

“Kuro,” Kenma said. “The one who broke the dragons free of Underlands, she could command storms, right?” Flashes of Tooru and the dragon that could create thunder with a flap of her wings raced across his mind, a sharp sting following shortly.

“That’s what the legend of the Rift tells us, that she used her magic to create storms so that the dragons could escape out from the view of the gods under cloud cover,” Tetsurou answered. “Why?”

“I saw her in my dream too.” Kenma was very quiet when he said it, like it might trigger some violent reaction, but Tetsurou’s hands just kept moving gently in his hair, finishing a braid before planting a small kiss on the back of Kenma’s neck and wrapping him arms around the smaller frame. “She was creating a storm with just her wings, but didn't look as if she wanted to attack me. She seemed afraid of me at first, before realizing that I wasn't a threat, and then she pressed her forehead against mine, like she was trying to form a connection.”

“So, something significant really did happen in that dream?” Tetsurou asked, leaning his head on Kenma’s shoulders. Normally, Kenma loathed physical contact, but it was how he discovered that he belonged with his Kuro. He hated it when other people touched him, but when it was Tetsurou, he would always be left wanting more of the feeling of the fingers in his hair, the lips sliding along his, or the ever present furnace that was his body heat. Being touched by Kuro was like feeling at home, and he hated leaving home.

However . . . Kenma turned to face Tetsurou. “Is there any tea left from this morning?”

He needed to change the subject, and Tetsurou knew better than to press him for answers. His husband rolled off the side of the bed and told him to come downstairs if he really wanted some. Kenma fastened a fabric belt at his waist to secure Kuro’s robes around him, and proceeded to amen his way downstairs, a headache beginning to painfully blossom just off the center of his cranium. A cup of aromatic herbal tea would definitely do him some good, with the headache and to help him wake up. Afterwards, he would ask if he and Tetsurou could visit Tooru and Hajime. He desperately needed to discuss his dream, preferably far out of the reach of the watchful eyes and inclining ears of those from Shiratorizawa.

* * * * * *

When they arrived on the main island of Aoba Jōsai, Kenma could feel Tetsurou’s unease, and decided that it might be time to let him in on the secret, but only after discussing the events of his dream with Tooru of course. So, they docked their ship and rushed towards Hajime’s house as quickly as their feet would allow without causing a panic due to their hurry. They found Hajime and Tooru, sitting just at the crest of the hill, talking with one another, Tooru looking visibly shaken with ire. His gaze of daggers softened when he saw them approaching and came to his feet to greet them.

“Bedhead,” Tooru greeted Tetsurou with a grin.

“Ugly,” Tetsurou returned with an equally crooked grin.

“You take that back.”

“Please, Tooru, we’ll all ugly compared to Keiji.”

“You got me there, my friend.”

Kenma stepped forward, bowing his head to Hajime who had also joined them. He noticed that Tooru was avoiding any physical contact at all with Hajime, stepping aside to make room for him. Usually, Tooru was more than willing to drape himself like a blanket across Hajime’s shoulder and wrap his arms around Hajime’s waist, however it seemed like he had inclination do any such thing today. Today, it was Hajime who was trying to coax little touches from him, but he would only be ignored.

“Tooru, can I talk to you?” Kenma asked.

Hajime sent him an apologetic smile. “Kenma, normally, I would but Tooru has a meeting with Wa—“

“I’m completely free, Kenma!” Tooru interrupted with a sickly sweet smile. “Where would you like to talk? Away from here? That sounds good to me.” He turned on his heels without another word and stalked off, Kenma followed immediately, glancing over his shoulder to nod at Tetsurou that he would be fine. It seemed to be enough because Tetsurou nodded and turned to Hajime to start up a conversation, probably about what had been troubling Tooru.

Just inside the forest, where the grass was still green and high enough to tickle their ankles, and the trees were not quite as towering, Tooru took a deep breath to regain his temper. Physically, Tooru seemed to be much stronger, a powerful glow surrounding him, a shimmering veil of silver and gold, but it seemed that he was emotionally drained, like he was constantly waking up from or to a nightmare.

“I’m sorry about my manners, Kenma. It’s just that Hajime want me to meet with Ushijima Wakatoshi, and I refused, but apparently this Wakatoshi is not taking no for an answer and is demanding to speak with me.” Tooru’s anger was seeping back into his voice. The topic of the visitors was iffy, at best. It often led to a small argument spark up between Hajime and Tooru. Mainly because Hajime wanted Tooru find a peace with Shiratorizawa, but Tooru was not allowed to right the wrong teachings of dragons and speak of how his family, t eh dragon he had grown up with, were far from violent. Hajime wanted Tooru to keep quiet, something that Tooru was far from content with, and Kenma hoped that Hajime would eventually learn that attempting to keep Tooru in check like this would only backfire.

“Then you don’t have to meet with him,” Kenma said as if it were obvious, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t meet with people I don’t want to talk with and so far I’ve gotten away with it. Hajime probably understands that you’re heavily against their presence on the islands, probably doesn't want you to speak with them anymore than you do, but he’s trying to keep peace between the Clans.”

Tooru sighed, ragged and tired. “I know and I understand that, but the minute Wakatoshi steps into the room, I can smell blood and decay. It makes me sick.”

Kenma was able to understand where Tooru was coming from. “I fear him. His presence is . . . unsettling. There’s so much power and arrogance. No one is the strongest. Those beliefs will only cloud his judgement.”

Tooru nodded vehemently in agreement and turned to Kenma as they sat on a fallen log. He smiled brightly, attempting to hide the discomfort of his troubles, and asked, “What did you need to talk to me about, Kenma?” He was twiddling his thumbs nervously, more than likely hoping that the talk would take his mind off his conflict with Hajime.

Kenma proceed to retell his dream. He wasn't much for talking, much preferring to sit, listens and analyze conversations rather than engage in them. Tooru understood this and let him take all the time he needed to describe everything to the best of his abilities. When he needed a break from talking, Tooru would let him sit in silence, and picked the petals off flowers absentmindedly. When he felt up to it again, Kenma described how he traveled through five different scenes and once he finished telling Tooru about four of them, he asked who they were. They had been bigger than any dragons Kenma had ever laid eyes on, and seemed older, wiser, than the ones that attacked the islands.

“I think you saw _Maman’s_ generals,” Tooru answered. “When dragons served the gods, my _Maman_ served Freyja, one of the most powerful goddesses.”

“Freyja? The goddess of sex, beauty, sorcery, fertility, war, and death? The one with a chariot pulled by cats?” Though Kenma had never been particularly good with people, he was always good with animals. They brought him a sense of peace that people, aside from Tetsurou, couldn't bring him. So, if he was ever missing from sight, odds were that he was off lounging in the sun with a couple of kittens.

“The one and only,” Tooru replied with a proud smile. “ _Maman_ said that I was blessed by Freyja and that’s why I’m so beautiful.”

Kenma’s lips twitched up in a small smile.

“I’m not lying, she really said that!”

“I never said that I didn't believe you.”

Tooru resumed, “Under _Maman_ , who was ruled with the name _Inber_ , given to her by Freyja herself, were the four generals: _Ustrina_ , _Mare_ , _Terrae_ , and _Coelum_. They fought alongside _Maman_ in all the battles waged between gods and giants. When dragons were discarded in favor of humans, the generals stayed with Maman to ensure that she would find a place to be safe. They were with _Maman_ when she found me. They left _Orkarthel_ to start their own families on other islands, but they often visited to see that _Maman_ and I were still safe. I wonder how they are doing now . . . probably worried sick about me.”

“Hajime did say that you would go back eventually,” Kenma reminded him.

“Yes, but after clearing the name of dragons, which he won’t let me do, especially because of Shiratorizawa’s arrival,” Tooru huffed. “Recently, I’ve wondered if my trust was misplaced, what if _Maman_ was right and he just wants to keep me here? Like a bargaining chip so that dragons would be hesitant to move against them? He said that often attacked Aoba Jōsai, but I have yet to see a single dragon.”

“Hajime loves you more than anything, and is truly a man of his word. You can place your faith and more in him,” Kenma defended. “I can understand that he’s reluctant to just send you off back to the island, far away. Hajime prefers to be able to constantly be able to defend what he cares about. If you’re out of reach, he’ll feel like he can’t help you.” There was a pause. “But you can feel them, right? The dragons?”

“Oh, I feel them.” Tooru hugged his arms as if he were cold. “They’re nearby, in pain and afraid, but there’s something blocking my senses from finding out exactly where they are. I don’t know if it is magic or technology, but I can’t seem to lock onto them.”

“Nor can I.”

Tooru’s shoulders slumped but he asked, “Was that all there that happened in the dream?”

“No,” Kenma replied. He played with the sleeves of his robes, picking at stray strings and pulling on them until he ripped them off. “I saw you and your _Maman_ , if I may call her that. There was a storm, and we were in the center of it all. She created thunder and lightning with her wings, without even trying. She seemed wary of me at first, but then pressed her forehead to mine, and then you offered me the chance to fly.”

Tooru lit up like a child told that he was going to get a new toy for his birthday. All the emotional weight seemed to evaporate as the biggest smile overcame his face. His feet bounced excitedly as an exhilarated chuckle escaped him. “You saw _Maman_? Isn’t she the most beautiful dragon you’ve ever seen? And she was using her magic? She hasn’t created a storm since I was six and a group of humans tried to attack us while we were flying. What happened then?”

“Tetsurou woke me shortly afterwards. The last thing I remember is the sound of swords and canons.”

Tooru blinked, a blanket of fear settling over them. Everything became so still, like the forest could sense Tooru’s fear and unease. “I have to get back to _Maman_ ,” he whispered, a sudden and frantic tremble to his voice. “I have to see that she’s all right.”

“It might be wise,” Kenma agreed with the slightest of nods.

As they made their way back to towards Hajime’s house, taking as long as they needed. Kenma posed the question to Tooru about whether or not it would be all right to tell Tetsurou of where Tooru really came from. Tooru wholeheartedly agreed, and insisted on Koutarou and Keiji also being present. They agreed to talk right after the banquet, when Koutarou and Tetsurou would be slightly tipsy from drinking to actually be able to act against Tooru if they became angry with his presence once they heard the truth.

* * * * * *

Hajime would never get over how beautiful Tooru was. He loved how the setting and rising sun painted him with life, the light skimming over and creating a shimmering halo around him. He loved how the moonlight made him seem ethereal, otherworldly, bathed in the silver light. Hajime loved pressing his forehead to Tooru’s and staring at the gold flecks in his eyes that reminded him of the stars that shined over _Orkarthel_. Hajime loved tracing the fading scars across Tooru’s torso and legs, hearing him tell a story about every single one. How he got this one because he fell off a tall rock when he had wandered off alone, or how a hatchling had been so apologetic when it accidentally got too excited during playtime and scratched pretty deeply. Every part of Tooru was beautiful, every hair on his head and every curve of muscle, even his careless confidence had its charms.

The beginning of their relationship had been a honeymoon, a chaste kiss, short and sweet. They had been so wrapped up in themselves, searching for time to kiss one another senseless or retreat back to Hajime’s house for a quick fuck that reminded each other that no one else could have them, that no one else touch them like they touched each other, that one else could love them like they loved each other. Hajime was disappointed in how quickly that time came to a screeching halt with the arrival of Shiratorizawa and Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Now, he had little to no time for Tooru, constantly wrapped up in more work, more papers and treaties, and Tooru was more on edge than ever before. More than ever, he had been trying to convince Hajime that speaking about dragons would stop all of this, but Hajime knew that any word in favor of dragons would more than likely lead to a few men from Shiratorizawa beating their views into heads. It was too risky, and Hajime didn't know what he would do if he ever saw one of Wakatoshi’s men lay a finger on Tooru. He might be willing to start a war, if it meant protecting Tooru. He knew Tooru was more than capable of defending himself, being far more agile and quicker, though he refused to take up sword and axe lessons from Hajime. He said that he would have no need for weapons, and didn't speak anymore on the matter, so it was left alone.

However, Tooru was doing nothing to soothe Hajime’s anxieties. He was being rude and callous, often delivering sneering comments towards Ushijima Wakatoshi without a second thought. He was ruthless, not even bothering to mask his dislike of Wakatoshi, but for the rest of the men he was able to put on a smile that alarmed Hajime with how false it felt. So, these days, Hajime been forced to go throughout his day without a hint of Tooru, having to wait for nightfall until he could get his hands on Tooru again.

It was frustrating, but endurable. The only problem was that it seemed like these issues were going to disappear anytime soon. Hajime’s father had refused to go back on the agreement, despite how much Hajime pleaded and tried to make him see reason, make him see that this treaty would only hurt Aoba Jōsai in the end. He didn't succeed, though, and was now having to discuss war strategies with Wakatoshi, Daichi, Keishin, Ittetsu, and Koushi. It was obvious that those from Aoba Jōsai did not want to participate in this war against dragons, many families filing complaints about housing men from Shiratorizawa and that most of the all bodied adults would be sent off to fight.

Wakatoshi decided that it would be fitting to honor those going off to fight a grand banquet, as a show of gratitude from Shiratorizawa to the people. That seemed to lighten the tension of the streets, the thought of dressing up nice, dancing, and drinking away a night. Koutarou and Tetsurou were more than excited about the party, and Hajime was anxious to show Tooru how humans celebrated, but he figured that Tooru would not particularly be too interested in celebrating an up and coming with his family, and he had been right. Tooru had immediately refused attendance, but Hajime convinced him to join the banquet for a dance or two. Tooru had conceded, making Hajime promise that Wakatoshi would not come near him, especially after the meeting they had just held with the future leader of Shiratorizawa.

Hajime had been present for Tooru’s talk with Wakatoshi and it had been anything but productive. In fact, he worried that it might've only made Tooru’s manners towards the man worsen. They had sat at opposite ends of the Hajime’s dining room table, Wakatoshi ever the picture of stoicism and Tooru impatiently drumming his fingers against the wood and refusing t make any form of eye-contact.

“Please forgive me. I fear that I have upset you in some way, Tooru,” Wakatoshi began. As usual, he appeared collected and reserved, but it seemed far too put together to seem completely truthful. “I would like to know what I have done so I can make proper amends.”

“You’ve done nothing wrong, Wakatoshi,” Hajime replied, speaking for Tooru, who continued to sulk in silence, a sharp, accusatory glint in his eyes. “He’s just still unaccustomed to your men and their presence.”

“Do you feel threatened?” Wakatoshi inquired. “We would like to refrain from frightening any on this island, and that is why the banquet is taking place. Hajime has informed you?”

“Thoroughly,” Tooru finally said.

“Then maybe this event will show you that we desire nothing but peace. The Vomindok is already the most turbulent sea on Earth. The last thing we humans—“ Tooru flinched but not so visibly that it tipped off Wakatoshi “—need is in fighting. We all have a common enemy, dragons, so why should humans bicker amongst each other when we can destroy what causes more rifts between us.” Wakatoshi leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. “Islands have been at war because of desperate avarice, because dragons steal away with all that is ours. You understand?”

Tooru didn't reply, but finally met Wakatoshi’s eyes, the little stars gone and replaced with a wildfire that seemed like he was trying to burn anything that met his gaze. His hand found Hajime, interlacing their fingers, like he was searching for something to hold him, to keep him grounded.

“Dragons need to be wiped out before they wipe us out. It’s fair to say that the reason your ship wrecked, leaving you on that godsforsaken island, is because dragons attacked. You wouldn't have had to live your life in solitude if it weren't for those winged helbeasts.”

“It would be safe to call dragons the beast of Hel, since she loved the dragons more than any of the other gods,” Tooru seethed. “I don’t think she would take kindly, though, to how you used her name, defiling her and her most trusted friends.”

Wakatoshi blinked, more than likely very surprised at the venom laced Tooru’s tone. Hajime suspects that he’s never had anyone address him in such a way, and he knows he should stop Tooru, but he had been stopping Tour enough lately. This was something for him to say, not for Hajime to intervene on.

Hajime knew Tooru’s story, had memorized it ever since _Maman_ had granted him the secret. Tooru would've grown up a normal boy if his parents hadn't been so overcome with disrespect and cruelty. He was thrown away by humanity, and certainly wasn’t looking to be saved by it. Wakatoshi was not helping his case by bring the gods into the argument. Especially because Tooru discovered how warped history had become ever since humans had stopped speaking truths and saying, instead, whatever suited their situation and current beliefs.

“You are very strong, Tooru,” Wakatoshi said, rising from his seat. He dusted off his tunic and said, “I hope you will join us in the end and see that this is all for the best.” He left, nodding to the both of them before the door closed behind him.

“Laughably confident, isn't he?” Tooru sneered. “I tease you, Hajime, compared to him you are actually an Adonis. I can’t imagine anyone wanting to have sex with a face like that. It probably doesn't even change when he finishes.”

Hajime shuddered. “I didn't need that picture in my head, Tooru.”

“Let it haunt you.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“But you do love me, right?” His smile was big and brighter than any star, the way Hajime much preferred to see it.

"Yeah, I really do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
